One Last Chance
by RWhitewings
Summary: Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. he is raised by HP and GW and Co. He is given the task of guide to a witch who has to attend her first year at the age of 16. Can he open up his heart? SS/OC
1. Prologue

AN: OK so this part is set just after the final battle. Remus and Tonks are alive and so is Fredand Dobby. Cos I just couldn't stand to have them dead in my story as you will see they are not the only ones. This will be a Severus/OC story however the OC is in some way related to a non-original character but im not telling yet :P.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read. 

Prologue - Here I am (part 1)

Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

Harry

Harry burst into the hospital wing having returned from his search for Snape's body with more than he bargained for. Nestled rather delicately against his chest was what appeared to be the blood spattered coat of the former Potions Master.

"What is that?

" exclaimed Remus rather concerned as to what Harry could have possibly brought back.

"

Remus took the bundle from Harry. Poppy stared over his shoulder as she had just finished healing an injury on his shoulder. There between the dark cloak and the cradle of Remus' arms a small baby was sleeping peacefully blissfully unaware that he was now barely a month of age.

"Oh" Poppy exclaimed whipping out her wand to run tests quicker than they could a ll react.

"It's Severus!" she whispered in disbelief "a perfectly healthy baby Severus"

"Is he going to remember anything" Remus asked rewrapping baby Severus Snape in a clean blanket Harry handed to me dazed.

"I believe he will, this is very rare indeed, there is a potion if applied a week before the death of a person they will be reborn with all their memories in tact. They remain in a magical self sustaining shield that keeps them alive until they are touched by someone who can care for them"

Harry's eyes widened with shock.

"What? Me?"

Poppy nodded an amused smile on her face.

And with that Harry Potter fainted despite having just destroyed the Dark Lord.

Minerva

Alarmed with the news of the living breathing baby Snape, Minerva McGonagall made her way to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. Certainly she was alarmed at the thought that there maybe a little baby Albus slumbering away inside a dark cold tomb. She knew it was unlikely that such a thing would happy but if anyone else could come back to like in the form of an infant it would be Albus.

__

She magically opened up the tomb descending down the stairs to the coffin quickly.

She spoke the enchantments to unlock the charms of the tomb to protect it and its contents from harm. Then with a final flick of her wand the lid moved from it's rightful place to the floor gently.

For a moment she paused knowing this moment would either come with great relief, or utter disappointment. She readied herself and cast a silent 'lumus'.

She peered into the large marble coffin and inside she found no corpse. A heap of empty clothes and one small mound amongst in. She gently removed the garments to find the small babe curled up around a silvery blue robe.

"Oh Albus" she sighed with relief.

Minerva reached in and took up the baby cradling him against her chest still wrapped in the robe.

"Let's get you out of here" she said.

With that she took the former headmaster from the tomb carried safely in her arms to the beginning of his new life.

Severus

Severus Snape found it very difficult to open his eyes. They felt as if they were very heavy as he opened them to blinding light. _this must be heaven _he thought _and I am been blinded by the light of it, well that's just great! _

He huffed in his mind and set about adjusting his eyes. Around him he could see an expanse of white fluffy mountains? Where he was lying felt especially soft also _must be clouds… can this get any worse. _

He decided now was as good as time as any to start moving. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him, his limbs flopped about uselessly around him. One thing he noticed other than his lack of strength was how his joints no longer ached when he moved. _no pain in heaven, predictable. _

For the first time he looked down at himself only to see there was a lot less of himself. Chubby little limbs, cute little fingers and toes, a tiny torso and nothing but a nappy.

Just before he could freak out a giant head appeared above him. The head of the on and only Boy Wonder Potter. He tried to sneer but he was too freaked out.

"He's awake" said Potter

_Brilliant observation_

"Severus" said Minerva as she too popped into view.

"Minerva tell me what is the mean-" he shut up that high voice surely wasn't his was it?

"Oh Severus don't worry it appears you have at some point consumed a youth potion without your knowledge. It was activated when you died. Now don't worry Severus your going to have a lot of help, since Harry found you due to the spell he is now your legal guardian. I know this is a lot to take in but I have one more thing I need to tell you. Albus is alive he seems to have taken the same potion" Minerva explained.

Severus felt so overwhelmed with emotion that his little body couldn't take it and he promptly broke out wailing. Like well… a baby.

AN*Please, please review I will loose the determination to write if i have no feed back, plus i write faster if a i get feedback :D

*Snapes thoughts


	2. Here I am

AN: OK so this part is set just after the final battle. Remus and Tonks are alive and so is Fredand Dobby. Cos I just couldn't stand to have them dead in my story as you will see they are not the only ones. This will be a Severus/OC story however the OC is in some way related to a non-original character but im not telling yet :P.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

Here I am (part 2)

Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

18 Years Later…

Ophelia Levi slept restlessly on the battered sleeping bag she had come to think of as a resting place. Her breath could be seen clearly in the abandoned allotment shed even though it was august the British whether still chilled on the nights.

Even in her sleep she could not settle her ears were still very much awake listening into the darkness for signs of trouble. She was thin from her diet of leftovers that she found in bins. or if she was lucky she would find some money just enough for a little food. Her jet black hair was striking against her pale skin that had once been full of colour. It made her seem even more ill than she actually was.

Her nose twitched like a rabbits in her sleep. if she had anyone close, they would affectionately tell you this was a sign that something was not quite right in her little world.

She stirred from her sleep aware of the strange noises her ears where picking up. She was used to the sound of wings many birds hunted here with the rats and mice been so plentiful However she had never heard wings so frantic and the impatient pecking on the propped up wooden door.

Ophelia's nose twitched again and her brow furrowed as she stood up. She was cautious when easing the door back peaking out curiously.

She gasped and muttered an inappropriate word as an owl flew in past her and sat on one of the old shelves looking self important. Before she told the bird of for rudely awakening her and invading her home she noticed something odd. This owl was carrying a letter in its beak and was tapping one foot impatiently.

"I'm guessing you want me to read the letter" said Ophelia running a hand through her untamed short black hair.

Ophelia had never had any fear of animals in fact it was quite odd how animals were drawn to her. Like snow white but without the nice disposition or the dwarfs.

She took the letter form the very handsome looking owl and stroked its head as she opened it.

Both bird and human peered at the strange emblem then at the address.

_Miss Ophelia Levi  
In the abandoned allotment shed 5_

_Of the over grown field  
On Bushel Road  
Just outside London_

"I think I may have a stalker" she said to the owl who looked at her in an amused fashion.

She opened the letter and read the letter inside.

_Miss Levi, _

_ It is with the greatest of apologies that I send you this letter. It appears that a system that has been flawless for hundreds of years has had it__'__s first glitch. That is to say you should of received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years ago on your eleventh birthday. However as you know this did not occur. The matter is been thoroughly investigated.  
However late this letter maybe you it is still a letter of acceptance and if you so wish you may start school on the first of September of this year as a first year student. Although this may seem a difficult task to be so displaced from peers of your own age. I assure you, you shall not only have a guide of your age but you will be free to take part in all activities that others of your age are free to undertake. _

_Our understanding is that you are currently without lodging or guardians, temporary guardians and accommodation will be made for you soon after the receiving this letter. _

_I am aware that this may all be a bit alarming but more shall be explained to you very soon. I am sure you have already noticed you are not like other people._

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_"_Well I don't know about you owl but I'm about to roll over and discover I've had a very peculiar dream" Ophelia said placing the letter on the shelf next to the owl.

The owl shook its dark head and hooted at her.

"Oh yes I forgot you were in on this madness" said Ophelia crawling back into her lumpy sleeping bag.

At the age of sixteen Ophelia had given up on anyone ever coming to take her away to a better place. She would not indulge such foolish dreams anymore.

The owl flew around her heard making itself thoroughly a nuisance to the girl attempting to sleep. Ophelia tried to ignore it hoping it would get bored of invading her dreams.

However the bigger invasion came in the form of a rather loud bang as the door fell forward onto the floor narrowly missing Ophelia's feet. Still believing it was a dream Ophelia raised her heard to glare at the intruder.

"For the love of all things bright and beautiful how twisted can my imagination be" she exclaimed as a red haired plump woman stood in her sad excuse for a doorway.

Another red head looked over the woman's shoulder and peered in intrigued.

"Are you Ophelia Levi dear? awfully sorry for the intrusion" said the woman in a kind voice.

When Molly Weasley looked at the young woman shabby and worn she though for a moment she recognised someone else's face in the hers. She dismissed it as impossible and smiled warmly at the girl.

"I trust you've had your Hogwarts letter, we are going to have you at our house for until you go to school. It's a bit noisy there mind we've got a big family but I'm sure they'll warm to you just fine" said Arthur Weasley smiling.

Molly wondered whether you could ever really prepare someone for the Weasley household.

"Uh…" said Ophelia slightly confused "Well, if you got a bed and hot water I'm game"

Ophelia still convinced that this was all a dream decided there would be no harm in accepting and offer of a bed and a bath.

"We have plenty of food too, look at you your wasting away" said Molly in dismay.

"Ok there's one more thing" said Ophelia as she grabbed her scraggly rucksack containing her few precious possessions.

"What's that?" asked Molly quite sure it couldn't be a problem.

Ophelia moved past them into the night and placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

The whistle was returned with a dogs howl.

"Hansel!" called Ophelia.

Molly felt only a little nervous as she heard the heavy footsteps bounding towards them. A large black Labrador cross with bright hazel eyes happily greeted Ophelia jumping up her and wagging it's tail.

"I let him hunt at night still got a bit of wolf in him this one" said Ophelia hushing the dog back onto all four paws.

Molly went a little pale the dog looked familiar but it's disposition and breed told her she must be imagining things. This dog was after all just a dog.

"Can I take him with me? he's my only friend I can't leave him" said Ophelia with large dark green puppy dog eyes.

Hansel too joined in with the eye treatment.

"Of course he can as long as he's not aggressive" said Mr Weasley as the dog began to greet him happily

"He only hurts people if they threaten me or hurt me, otherwise he's as good as gold, aren't you boy?" she said stroking the dogs back that came up to her waist.

The nod grinned a toothy grin as if to confirm this.

"Right I think we should get going I'm freezing my toes of out here, were going to you to our house via the car" he said cheerfully.

They trotted through the muddy field as a light rain began Ophelia was asked if her one rucksack was all she needed. Ophelia knew there was nothing else outside that rucksack she would need other than the clothes she wore and Hansel. The great horned owl that had delivered her letter swooped over head as if to guide the way to the car.

Ophelia was relieved to see a normal looking blue ford focus sitting out on the road outside the field.

"We used to take out to old Ford Anglia but Molly said it was time to get a new model, the old ones still over at the Burrow after we fished it out of the forbidden forest but she hasn't been up to much flying since" gushed Mr Weasley.

Of course Ophelia didn't have a clue what he was on about and listen politely until the word 'flying' was mentioned.

"Did you just say your old car used to fly?" she said as the door was opened and Hansel jumped in.

"Yep, sorry I forget you're not used to this" he said gesturing for her to get into the car.

When she did she realised that it was quite possible for a car to fly it was indeed also a TARDIS. Inside the car it was as big as a room allowing at least 12 people to sit comfortable in it. Ophelia thought this was ironic since she had worried when seeing it if it would be a squeeze for her and the giant Hansel on the back seat.

"Mind you put your seatbelt on" said Molly filling Ophelia with confidence.

Mr Weasley started the car and with her stomach churning Ophelia realised the car could fly. Hansel on the other hand had his head out the window with his tongue out.

"Hansel!" she scolded lightly but let the dog have it's fun it was not his fault she was feeling a little scared.

Ophelia wondered why the flying car had not shocked her more. She put it down to the fact that she adjusted easily to change and this like anything else was just a change.

The journey had lasted not more than ten minute but Ophelia knew that had covered a lot of distance. She stared amazed at the site of the Burrow in all it's glory. Ophelia felt she had never seen such a wonderful house and would struggle to see it's equal again.

They landed on a dirt drive and the car door opened by itself. Hansel was quite happy to gently push her aside at speed to bounce out the car. He then proceeded to run circles round the car until she got out barking excitedly.

Ophelia got out the car and glared at the dog.

"one of these days I'll have you for pushing me around" she said as the dog acted the innocent.

Her bag slung over one shoulder she quietly followed the Weasley's into the house finding herself . It had the beginnings of the most amazing spiral staircase that lead up the great expanse of the house.

"Well now you're here I expect you'll be wanting some questions answered while the bath runs" said Mrs Weasley who had already cast the spell for the bath to run.

"Who are you?" said Ophelia taking off her trainers that had obviously seen much better days.

"I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley. In the many rooms you see above you I would guess there are also a lot of sleeping Weasley's and Potters. You see they stay with us for most of August before school" said Molly with a fond smile.

"We were asked to take you in because we were told Molly is most suitable for 'fattening you up' of Hogwarts many connection. There are also those within these walls who have know what it is to be in your position. There are many in this house who will be joining you in Hogwarts in September which may help you settle into this new life a little easier" said Arthur knowing that it must be a lot for her to take in.

"What am I supposed to be?" she said staring around the room in wonder.

"You are like us Ophelia you are a witch you have magic coursing through you, you'll get used to it. Now enough talk I'll take you to the bathroom and then how about I make you a nice warm soup before you go to bed?" asked Molly in her motherly yet authoritive voice.

Ophelia's face beamed for the first time since they had met her.

"Oh please if it's not too much trouble?" she said as if unsure that the offer was a true one.

"Too much trouble! Don't be silly Ophelia your wasting away. It would be a crime to say no to you" said Molly handing the now very excited girl a bath towel before opening the door to the homely bathroom.

"Thank you!" said Ophelia "Please call me Lia from now on"

El as she now was for short bounced into the bathroom as Molly smiling and shaking her head closed the door behind her.

Ophelia had always known her name was a mouthful so had shortened it to Lia (Lye-ah) back when she used to have friends. She smiled thinking of the parents that had given her that name that had gone to soon from her.

Once feeling squeaky clean she emerge from the bathroom looking quite different from the filthy girl that had gone in there. She was wearing a pair of Rose's PJ's not that Lia knew this. However she did know that who ever owned them had much longer legs than Lia who was in fact 'vertically challenged' using her own words.

Her hair was wrapped in a towel as she followed her nose to the kitchen. Here Molly had laid not only chicken soup for Lia but toast and a big jam doughnut as well. Lia thought she could certainly grow very attached to her if she continued cooking like this.

"Don't just stand there and stare at it dear. Hansel didn't waste his time shovelling his down the hatch" said Molly glancing at the large dog who had curled up under the table after devouring some soup and a leg of chicken.

"Sorry he's not used to eating much he learns to relish what he gets" said Lia brushing the dog affectionately with her foot.

"doesn't look like either of you are used to a good hot meal, get that down you looking at you makes me hungry" said Molly with a chuckle.

Lia giggled then attacked her food throwing all politeness out the window. Never had she tasted anything so good. She could not remember her own mothers cooking but something about the soup reminded her of her mother .

Once she had eaten every morsel Molly deemed it safe to ask a few questions of her own.

"So why were you living in that shed dear, an argument with your foster parents?" she asked careful not to sound pushy.

Lia nodded "Yeah they couldn't stand Hansel and I didn't get on with Olivia dearest either very well she and I had very different views on just about everything. Olivia was there real daughter, the miracle child they had shortly after adopting me. Then they couldn't see the point in looking after a non-blood child. Didn't even report me missing when I ran away"

"when did you run away?" asked Molly wondering how long the tiny little girl verging on woman hood had fended for herself.

"about 18 month ago I suppose, it's not been easy but me and Hansel we did alright together" she said casually.

"Well I'm glad to see you've survived. Well if you've finished I think it's time you got to bed" said Molly.

Molly guided the sleepy teenager with an arm round her shoulder to a rare spare room. Hansel followed sleepily.

"Goodnight Lia, Goodnight Hansel" said Molly smiling warmly at the yawning girl.

Lia couldn't remember the last time someone had said goodnight to her. She beamed at Molly before muttering her own goodnight and slipping into the room.

Lia realised the wonders of a mattress all over again and Hansel slumbered on a soft rug at the side of the bed. Lia felt that she might be spoiled by this experience and would awake in the morning to find that it had all gone away as quickly as it had came.

__

__

__

AN*Please, please review I will loose the determination to write if i have no feed back, plus i write faster if a i get feedback :D


	3. Don't Look Back

AN: OK so this part is set just after the final battle. Remus and Tonks are alive and so is Fredand Dobby. Cos I just couldn't stand to have them dead in my story as you will see they are not the only ones. This will be a Severus/OC story however the OC is in some way related to a non-original character but im not telling yet :P.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

Lyrics from Chapter 1&2 are by Bryan Adams

**For MissChristinaBlack for putting this story on alert :D thanking you ~***

Don't Look Back

You stood about 4′11 in your brand new shoes. The life of waiting was far too hard on a girl so young. Married at sixteen to hoping for love and for something more, and he walked right in to lift you out of your hungry haze. All the streets of clay just seemed to lead to the same tired place. Across the tracks the barrow boys skipped class and wasted time. At the pool halls and freight yards he didn't think he had a chance to find the dream that lived behind her lovely eyes.

Don't look back. Don't stop now. Don't give in. Don't slow down. Run until the road gives you away. Hold me as if this was is our last day. Sweltering days lead to cold nights. The price of freedom was a bitter fight. Nothing and no one could keep you from that lost horizon with no end in sight…

Lyrics by Quoting Napoleon

Lia was not used to the sounds of a home filled with people. Lia was used to birds chirping her awake and the lonely silence of only her own breathing. In the Burrow she awoke to voices calling and footsteps running down the stairs for breakfast.

She could also hear Molly complaining about keeping the noise down for their guest who had not had much sleep. Lia smiled she would not get back to sleep but was anxious to taste some of Molly's cooking once again.

Hansel was already waiting patiently at the door his tail thumping against the floor with anticipation. Lia briefly stroked a hand across his head before opening the door. He was out like a shot before Lia could stop him.

"Hansel!" she called after him knowing it was already too late.

She could here sounds of alarm down the stairs.

"Don't worry he won't hurt anyone!" Ophelia called as she ran down the stairs to defuse the situation.

She arrived in the dinning room, cheeks flushed from running her eyes darting around for her disobedient dog.

Hansel stood looking a little guilty by his newly claimed bowl. Lia put her hands on her hips and simply gave him 'the look'. Nothing more needed to be said or done Hansel knew later she would reap some kind of revenge.

Lia assured that the dog was now more settled looked about the room at the Weasley family.

All of Molly's grandchildren were present as well as her remaining children and their spouses. Lia realised all eyes were on her and she stubbornly pushed the blush away before it could redden her face.

"Everyone this is Ophelia Levi the girl I told you about she'll be living with us until September. I trust you'll be your usual selves around her and treat her as part of the family" said Arthur from the head of the table.

There was a chorus of hi's and introductions of names that Ophelia knew she would have to try and commit to memory. She sat at the table and fell into a comfortable convocation with one of the mothers at the table. She believed her name was Ginny.

They talked Hogwarts and soon everyone had joined in informing her of it's wonders and giving her helpful advice. Soon Lia was excited about this strange new magical place but also about the people who sat at the table with her. They were all so interesting and kind Lia wondered if that in the next month or so she'd be spending with them if she could make some friends.

When breakfast ended everyone went there ways and although Lia had been given offers to join other in their activates she had something she needed to do. Lia asked Molly for the things she need and Molly complied although confused as to why she wanted such things.

Dressed in a tank top and dungarees Lia pulled her smelly dog outside to the front of the house where the hosepipe was located. James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo were suddenly uninterested with their quiditch game as they watched Lia wrestle the dog.

Hansel did not mind having a bath in fact he enjoyed it however he enjoyed winding up his Mistress even more. She had her tiny hands round Hansel metal chain collar attempting to drag the large dog over to the large tin bath she had dragged out side.

"Hansel! I'm not going through this with you again! Give me a break you big oaf!" she moaned as the dog stood completely unbothered by her pleads and pulls.

James grinned as he watched the girl curse the dog then pretend to ignore him. Lia out of patience and aware that she had an audience grabbed the soapy sponge out of the bath and came at the dog with frightening speed. Hansel ran, Lia ran the gnomes ran and so did the chickens.

Lilly decided to join in with the hosepipe aiming at the dog and missing hitting Rose who Hansel had just ran past. The chaos escalated until a full scale water fight erupted between the young people.

Ginny went out to stop the chaos fearing her two boys had set upon each other again only to find a lot of soaked children and one very handsome looking clean dog. Harry joined his wife and looked out and the scene with a chuckle.

"I believe this maybe the start to a beautiful friendship" he said in her ear as he put his arms round her waist.

Both of them idly touched her stomach aware of the surprising new addition to the family. The child was due in the winter however Ginny's slender frame did not show signs of the pregnancy.

"I hope she can adjust to this life" said Ginny with a small pout.

"She'll have our family to look after her, I know how much easier that makes things. She'll have the Him as well as her guardian" Harry said with an amused laugh.

"Is that a good thing?" said Ginny unconvinced thinking that it should have been a child of her family chosen for the task of guiding the girl.

"I think it is, Dumbledore chose the match, I think it will do them both some good if they don't kill each other" Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Is this a dog or a horse?" asked James mimicking his fathers grin as patted the dogs back.

Lia usually responded to such comments with a sharp retort. However noting the teasing tone she decided the comment was not meant to bait her into an argument.

"Honestly, I think he's part wolf or something or he's been exposed to radiation" she said affectionately scratching the dogs ears.

"He's massive and your so small" commented Hugo not thinking that the comment might cause offence.

Lia however did not take offence.

"we compensate for each other I guess, when I was sleeping rough Hansel kept me safe" Ophelia said sitting down on the grass.

Hansel followed her down lying down behind her back so she could use him as a pillow.

"I wouldn't mess with him when he's in a bad mood" said James before leaving the group to see if dinner was nearly ready.

Albus and Hugo followed him and Lily sat down next to Lia. They sat in a companionable silence whilst watching Lily's Uncle Ron and her Dad attack some gnomes.

"Hey guys it's dinner time, Lily , Ivy is here!" James said with a grin suddenly Lily bolted up to say hello to her best friend.

Lia dusted of her knees and followed James to the dining room where the Malfoys had joined them for dinner.

In the dinning room.

Draco grinned at Harry "Severus couldn't come today he's locked himself away in his potions lab refusing to leave it seems he's avoiding the issue"

Harry was laying plates down on the table when he paused.

Harry chuckled "you'd think been his age he would be mature enough to handle these things"

Draco grinned knowingly "It still weird's me out that my godfather can have teenage mood swings"

Harry continued his work as he spoke "Well you know eventually he'll tap into his maturity and show up all cool calm and collected"

"Eventually young Severus will decide to face it head on but I don't think he's going to be practically nice about it" said Fred interrupting the convocation as he sat down at the table.

Draco snickered and readied himself for the flush of people when Molly called everyone to dinner.

Dinner went well Ophelia was a hit with the Malfoy's, Scropious and Ivy were very taken with her and Hansel.

It was just as dinner was ending that Severus Snape decided it would be appropriate to join them, well more like sneak in to the living room as if he had always been there.

Severus knew that the girl he had to baby sit was just in the other room. He was a potions master, an ex spy, a former death eater not some nanny for an obviously magically impaired witch.

He was doing this for his family. He told himself, he owed them such. Over the years despite how hard he had tried not to he had become very fond of them all, and very fond to him meant he loved them dearly. They had given him more than he deserved, and the best second upbringing he could have asked for. Which is why he knew he was been childish by avoiding her.

"Severus!" exclaimed a happy voice and in ran Lily.

She pounced on him with a warm hug, for all intents and purposes they were brother and sister. They had grown up with him always there doing every un-Snape-like brotherly things, so it was only natural the Potter children considered him so.

"hello Lily I'm sorry I missed dinner" he said ruffling her hair.

She pouted at him and raised an eyebrow "Hmm… more like avoided dinner" she grumbled.

"Lily do not grumble it is not very becoming of a young lady" said Severus careful not to mention how his sisters statement had been right.

"Yes Mother" she said rolling her eyes and heading for the door.

"Lily has our visitor arrived" Severus inquired and Lily turned from the door to give him a curious look.

"You mean Lia, yes she's in the dinning room now, Grandma's shovelling extra desert down her throat" Lily said grinning.

Severus smiled a knowing smile "I'm sure the poor child will not be able to look at food once Grandma Molly is finished with her. Would you ask Harry if he would bring her through to meet me?"

Lilly nodded before smiling once more before retiring from the room.

Severus waited for what felt like an eternity before the door opened again revealing Harry and a young lady. Severus did not realise however how this scrawny child would come to change his life once more.

AN:Please give feed back it really is what drives me on thank you for reading :)~*


	4. Flame Turns Blue

AN: OK so this part is set just after the final battle. Remus and Tonks are alive and so is Fredand Dobby. Cos I just couldn't stand to have them dead in my story as you will see they are not the only ones. This will be a Severus/OC story however the OC is in some way related to a non-original character but im not telling yet :P.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

**A very specail thanks to MissChristinaBlack and thank you also caithzad , Autobot Greywind and Emeraldlia this chapter is for you guys **

Flame Turns Blue - David Grey

The Greeks had theories about the four elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire. In these theories they eventually tried to also come upon theories of the unifying element, the element, or thing, that everything was made of. One of these theories was about the exact place in a flame where it turned blue, that exact place was where the unifying element in the universe 'lived' for lack of a better word. I wonder if David knew about this, and hence this song's title and theme, maybe not. We now explore String Theory, and M Theory, looking for the very same unifying element, thing, to the universe. - Stolen from DrMabuse06 from youtube :). Maybe it will explain a few things about why i choose this song for this chapter.

I went looking for someone I left behind  
Yeah, but no-one, just a stranger did I find  
I never noticed, hadn't seen it as it grew  
The void between us where the flame turns blue [voice]

Different places, well they all look much the same [yeah but]  
Dreams of faces in the streets devoured by names  
I'm in collision with every stone I ever threw  
And blind ambition where the flame turns blue

Words dismantled, hey and all the books unbound  
Conversations, though we utter not a sound  
I heard a rumor, I don't know if it's true  
That you'd meet me when the flame turns blue [where]

So I venture underneath the leaden sky  
See the freight train with its one fierce eye  
And then I listen as it tears the night in two [into]  
With a whistle and the flame turns blue

In the morning I will sing  
In the morning I will sing

Through the lemon trees the diamonds of light  
Break in splinters on the pages where I write  
That if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do  
Burn forever where the flame turns blue  
Yeah if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do  
Burn forever where the flame turns blue

In the morning I will sing  
In the morning I will sing

I felt as if I was Violet from Charlie and the Chocolate factory and I had simply blown up like a giant blueberry. I had eaten considerably more than I think I've eaten since my birth and felt very lethargic.

Harry had told me I was going to meet my guide and that his name was Severus Potter Snape. He said that how Severus had came to be part of the family was a very complicated matter and that Severus would tell me in his own time the details.

He also warned me that sometimes Severus can bit a little grouchy but underneath it all he was essentially a good person.

I was a little apprehensive about meeting him. I knew that I was going to have to rely on him and if we could not get along I was doomed. I straightened out my too big clothes still a little damp from my earlier escapades and certainly my hair cut with a dusty mirror and a pair of old scissors wasn't going to make matters any better.

I told myself that he would not care what I looked like and he would simply be like any old tutor. With a nod I signalled to Harry that I was ready to enter the living room where Severus Snape was… Professor Snape I reminded myself, he would after all become my Potions Master also.

I stepped in after Harry attempting to look calm but on the inside I was bubbling. My eye's caught a pair of onyx ones. He was considerably tall -although not much older than myself - as he stood to greet me. He had shoulder length sleek black hair that he had tied back at the nape of his neck. He wore a long sleeved crimson shirt and black jeans.

He extended his hand to me, long elegant fingers seemed to swallow my tiny little digits I suppressed the instinctive flinch.

"Nice to meet you Miss Levi" he said in a silky yet deep monotonous voice.

He was not handsome in the way that would make most girls swoon. I however certainly appreciated his lithe frame, that did not appear lanky. A kind of dark beauty.

"Nice to meet you too Professor Snape" I said managing not to be overwhelmed by the obvious power that radiated from him.

"I trust that Harry has informed you of how I will be assisting you" he said taking a seat and indicating I should take to sofa opposite him. Harry left us with a nod a grin that I did not like the look of.

"Yes Sir" I said finding it not at all weird to call him Sir.

He was intimidating though clearly I do not think he intended to be so much so on our first meeting. He demanded respect in his every mannerism far beyond his eighteen years. The eyes which were as black as night seemed to be filled with so much knowledge it seemed as though he was an old man walking round in a young mans body.

From what I knew already that appeared to be exactly what he was. I felt utterly entirely inferior his students must cower in their seats.

"Today I plan to escort you to Diagon Alley where we shall acquire your wand, and other school supplies, I would rather we do this now before the rush nearer September. However I shall not rob my female relatives the pleasure of shopping for your robes. Will this be to your convenience Miss Levi?" he asked civilly but I could tell there was very little question in the matter.

"Yes Professor but I'm afraid I have no money " I said knowing full well such a trip was impossible.

"Harry set up a charity shortly after defeating the dark lord for orphans of the war and future wizarding children who like yourself found themselves with no income. You have already been enlisted. You shall find that you will get a weekly income that will be satisfactory to your needs" he explained.

I nodded a little overwhelmed at the thought of been with this fear inspiring been for the rest of the day.

"Okay then I'd better change out of these clothes if you do not mind?" I asked standing to leave.

He simply nodded then glanced over my small frame, my cheeks heated under his scrutiny.

I made what I hope was a graceful but speedy exit.

It was a mere 30 minutes later when I found myself wide-eyed staring at Diagon Alley. I had recently undergone Floo travel which was one of the strangest things I had ever done and was still a little shaken.

"I want to make this a quick as possible but I want you to remain alert. Take notice of everything around you, this is your world now so become familiar. By quick I mean I will not be taking you to any shop I deem unnecessary, especially if my relatives are running said shop" he almost sneered but I caught the tiny upturn of his lips.

" right where first?" I asked bracing myself.

"First we shall get you wand Miss Levi we must at least make you feel as though you are witch even if it is five years late" he remarked leading the way with the swish of his cloak.

1 hour later..

"Do not say one word Miss Ophelia Levi or I am quite sure I will loose all the well maintained composure I have taken much time to develop" Severus Snape sneered holding a palm towards my face to stop me from muttering another apology.

I bit my lip still cradling the wand to my chest cursing it for not been the first wand to come out of that evil store.

7 1/2 inches from a red alder tree, with a chimaera scale core.

It had only taken an hour to find one that didn't attempt to kill me when I held it. Needless to say both of us were probably scared for life Olivander however found the whole ordeal rather an amusing spectacle to behold.

"Miss Levi if you ever have the misfortune to have children I suggest you send your male spouse to get the wands for said children. Just in case they happen to contract your evasion for wands in their genetics" he said now significantly calmer he had managed to dig his humour up from somewhere I could see.

Even it was only him that found that comment in anyway amusing it was not however his fault he did not know the heart strings it pulled at.

"Professor Severus Snape" I sneered "It is all very well you insulting me after that catastrophe just there, but I do not ever intend on having children and even if I did I would not have you cursing them before they are even a twinkle in my eye" I puffed utterly frustrated and emotionally drained from my latest magical experience I did not need to think about babies.

He looked momentarily taken back before composing himself once again.

"I apologise it is not your fault that you magical signature does not yield well, lets put this swiftly behind us, we must by your other school supplies" he said and took off again.

I followed behind wondering if and when the ground would finally decide to swallow me whole. Which I no longer doubted could happen. Our next stop happened to be Florish and Blotts where I managed to buy all my books without creating any further chaos.

Then we brought a cauldron which we stuck my books in after he put a light weight charm on it. Then we brought a silly amount of stationary which Snape insisted on despite receiving the other side of my 'look'. It turns out his 'look' leaves me shaking in my none existent boots.

It was as we passed the owl store that disaster stuck once again. The great horned owl that had visited m in my shed descended upon me landing promptly on my shoulder screeching in at the other owls.

The owls all retaliated in a flurry of feathers leaving Snape and the owner of the store rather at a loss. I glared steadily at the bird on my shoulder.

"Well I'll have none of that, be quiet this instant or I assure you I will be leaving you here in one of these cages" I told the owl over the noise.

He promptly shut up but unfortunately the others did not.

"Oh please do be quiet all of you I do not require any other owl than this one which I believe required me. Now calm yourselves else you will find yourself on the other end of one very angry witch" I told them all a level voice making sure to give them all the 'look' with one free hand on a thin hip.

They all hushed into silence but still stared at me with their complete attention.

"Now that's better don't you all feel a little foolish now. Behave yourselves else I promise I'll be back" I warned before glancing at Snape and the owner.

Both of which seemed to have seen some three headed plant sprout where my head was.

Snape's composure was indeed a little hazy with those black eyebrows almost at his hairline, the owners mouth gawped like a fish.

"Miss if ever you are in need of work I'd be happy to have an apprentice" she said looking at me as if the sun was shining out of my ears.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary she is a first year. Come Miss Levi I believe it is time we leave before I well and truly meet my wits end" Said Snape with a heavy sigh.

He then briefly looked at the great horned owl on my shoulder "I suppose the bird is coming too"

I nodded "I cannot vouch that all your fingers will remain in tact if you try to remove him, or that there will be much owl left if you did. I think he will most likely follow if I remove him"

"Very well but if it gets any feathers on me it will be a most unhappy bird" he said with venom.

I suppressed a giggle behind his back.

Upon returning to the Burrow.

"Miss Levi do remind me next time I offer to take you to Diagon Alley that I am undertaking a suicide mission" Snape said dusting floo powder off his cloak.

"Professor I believe I may never be able to go to Diagon Alley again without a great deal of therapy before hand"

To my surprise Severus gave me a small smile "Never mind it was certainly interesting, no doubt in hindsight it will become very amusing even if it is at our expense"

I frowned "Professor no one else needs to know if it stays between us then there will be no one to laugh our expense. Except ourselves of course but I find I do that often anyway"

He smiled wider now "Then Ophelia we have a deal" he held out his hand to me for the second time today.

Ophelia? What happened to Miss Levi?

This time I did not need to suppress a flinch because none came as I took the slender hand once again. He shook it gently then gave me a pleasant smile. I smiled back then suddenly gasped.

There was a kind of sparking between our skin like electricity but not unpleasant. It tingled as we experimentally moved our fingers against each other.

"that is strange" Snape commented

I nodded still staring in fascination at our tingling fingers and the blue flame in the in between.

"Our magic must be compatible it takes a few hours for our magic to become acquainted. Sometimes magical signatures will attract each other like ours, it is more common in twins or people who are very close. Every now and then however there are people like you and I who are just kindred spirits so to speak. It may mean that my guiding you may become a lot easier as our magic compliments each other. I do not want to give you the impression however that this means we will become the best of friends it simply means that we are magically in tune" he explained just like a professor.

"Very well Professor" I said removing my hand from his.

For a moment I felt a little emptiness just a little more than usual then it vanished.

"Well I will see you in September I will meet you her before you take the train. I will not be home again as I'm going in search of rare potion ingredients I acquire. I will give you warning before hand I expect you to have read your text before class, we will arrange extra tutoring sessions when you begin attending school. Until then goodbye" he said ever withdrawn putting me at a distance.

I smiled slightly "Goodbye Professor"

He frowned then and gently took up my hand again "Ophelia I have no doubt you will become deeply involved in my family; such is their way. I am Severus when I am not in Hogwarts and you may address me as so"

There was the tiniest twinkle of encouragement in his eyes as his hand applied a little squeeze.

"Then goodbye Severus and thank you" I said on the edge of blushing.

He smiled and left the living room to bid goodbye to his family. Even though he had let my hand go I could still feel his there, warm and strong and I was not afraid.

AN: Please feed the monster at the end of this chapter with reviews XD ~*


	5. Wake Up

AN: OK so this part is set just after the final battle. Remus and Tonks are alive and so is Fredand Dobby. Cos I just couldn't stand to have them dead in my story as you will see they are not the only ones. This will be a Severus/OC story however the OC is in some way related to a non-original character but im not telling yet :P.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

**thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited i am in your debt. Some Severus point of veiw in this isn't that jolly well exciting :D ~***

Wake up - Arcade Fire Somethin' filled up  
My heart with nothin',  
Someone told me not to cry.

But now that I'm older,  
My heart's colder,  
And I can see that it's a lie.

Children wake up,  
Hold your mistake up,  
Before they turn the summer into dust.

If the children don't grow up,  
Our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little god's causin rain storms turnin' every good thing to rust.

I guess we'll just have to adjust.

With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am goin' to be  
When the reaper he reaches and touches my hand.

With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am goin'  
With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am go-goin'

You better look out below!

Severus

Blue flames, amazing warmth from such a little hand. I was still staring in wonder at the hand that had touched hers it was like she had left part herself there. It was still warm and tingling faintly remnants of what seemed like impossible dream.

I had found someone who's soul was a partner to mine. She was a mere child, all 4, 11 of her it hardly seemed like such a tiny creature could contain such a thing. Her dark green eyes however seemed ageless. I had a feeling there was more to her than the scrawny childlike appearance let on.

As soon as I had returned to Hogwarts I had hid away in my rooms trying to reason with myself. Surely it was impossible that someone like myself was worthy of finding something so rare and precious as the blue flame that magically compatible people share. To find someone that would feel joy at my presence, who would feel loss at my absence.

The 'bond' as it is sometimes called would only grow stronger, even while we were apart. I had initiated it when we had touched that second time and there was no going back. I was overcome with guilt, what right did I have to have such a claim over an innocent young women.

I was coward I had not even told her how this would affect her. How soon we would b the most important people in each others lives. I would have to fight it did not matter that I craved such a thing. I would not be responsible for ruining Ophelia's life, by making her spend it with me. I would have to find a way to break the bond.

Ophelia

It had been a week since Severus Snape had taken me to Diagon Alley. I felt empty, I was tired all the time, I found that I couldn't stay warm despite the heat. I was hopelessly sick and I didn't even know why.

Molly fussed over me but I couldn't cope with the unfamiliar feeling of been cared for. My new owl that wouldn't leave me alone I had named Jareth after a certain character in Labyrinth one of my favourite films so he was mine despite not been a common owl at all. In fact I wondered how on earth Hogwarts had come to have him.

I rolled over it was near midnight and I had another nightmare. Hansel licked at my hand obviously noticing I was awake.

"go back to sleep you freaking nocturnal dog" I grumbled and as if on cue Jareth hooted in the corner from his perch on a cloak stand.

I was aching all over again and shivering. Pulling the blanket of the end of the bed I wrapped it round myself. Still shaking I walked over to Jareth to let him out again to hunt.

I closed my eyes once again seeing dark eyes another figure in my dreams, I opened them again before any unpleasant images could appear. My hand ghosted over my stomach subconsciously I flinched away when I realised what I had done.

Angry at how pathetic I was been about just everything. Maybe I would feel better I three weeks when I start school. When I see Severus again.

3 weeks later.

I stared in the mirror long and hard. Fingering the new pixy like haircut that made my eyes look huge. I looked better than I had when I got here, I'd filled out a lot for three weeks. I still looked ill though, pale and weak. I missed having darker skin.

Severus was due any moment and here I was standing in the bathroom like an idiot. I was wearing muggle clothes ones that were mine. A blue hoody, a plain green tank, stonewashed boot cut jeans and I pair of blue converse that were a hand me down from Albus who's feet had out grown them. Only my tiny feet fit in them now and thy were in really good condition.

I removed myself from the bathroom to go check on my trunk one last time. Where was Severus? I entered 'my room' and glanced through my trunk once more before making sure Jareth was comfortable in his cage. He was after all a wild bird at heart

I had written to the Headmistress requesting permission to be able to take not only Hansel with me but the extra animal of an owl. I had been allowed thankfully as I couldn't imagine not having either of them now.

Speaking of Hansel he was currently terrorising the gnomes outside I wondered what I could have him terrorise at Hogwarts to keep him out my hair. What little hair I had. It was as I stared out the window to look at Hansel that I saw him appeariate just outside the house.

I tried composed myself although I was dying to run down to see him. I slowly made my decent down the stairs to see him. It was not long before I heard my name called.

"Ophelia, Severus is here!" called Arthur.

I think if I didn't know any better I'd say I appreciated to the bottom of the bizarre staircase I way there that quick. Arthur stood at the bottom a smile on his face.

"He's in the garden waiting for you" he said answering my unsaid question.

I smiled and nodded making for the door as quickly as I could with out seeming too enthusiastic. All the aching numbness melted away as I saw that strong back, dressed in a smart dark blue sweater.

I walked as slow as possible towards the stranger I longed to be near. He turned at the sound of my footsteps, but maybe he sensed my approach as my feet were quiet. I tensed unsure as to how he would react. How stupid I would feel if it was only me that felt this way.

There was a small polite smile and a nod of the head. His eyes were unreadable. As I approached I was reminded in a way I had never felt before the difference in our heights. It was have been the way I had to arch my neck to look into those orbs or maybe it was the look within them. What ever it was it sent an all to familiar fear into the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly I took a step back and clenched my fists. I quickly realised what I was doing was foolish but it was too late Severus had seen the fear in my eyes. The look of concern that crossed his face shook me.

"Ophelia?" said the deep voice that seemed to soothe the frightened little girl within me.

I noticed that my name was a question and that there was no denying he had seen my startled rabbit moment. He softened holding out a hand towards me. I glanced at his face he too looked pale, and sickly not who he had been when we first met.

I cautiously reached out brushing my fingertips against his the tingling ignited like sparks a small blue flame forming between our fingers. I let out a breath I had not know I was holding and smiled up at Severus who returned it with a tiny one.

"Severus, how was your trip?" I asked my hand not leaving his.

The flames warmth and light was too wonderful to tear myself away. It felt like we were both in that flame.

"It was successful although not as enjoyable as I had hoped it would be. I see that you are looking much healthier now although Molly did voice some concerns to me about you sickening. It is my fault I had not told you that this could happen while we were apart. I apologise it was unfair on both of us, we will have to make sure to spend a duration of time together each day to prevent such symptoms" he said rubbing one light soothing circle on the back on my hand.

I felt oddly thrilled at the thought of been able to spend time with such an enigma each day. I was privileged to be sure.

"Thank you" I said awkwardly combing my free hand through my short hair.

He smiled then a gentle smile as his eyes followed my movements.

"Your hair suits you" he said simply before tugging on my hand guiding me into the house again.

Molly eyed our intertwined hands in a suspicious way but said nothing and smiled warmly at us. Severus lead me up the stairs all the way to the top where we came to a door that had a big warning sign on the outside. Along with a few smaller toxic stickers placed around it.

Severus's lips quirked into a smile as he turned to me.

"This is the room that I stay in when I come here, I hop you realise that very few people see the inside of this room without suffering severely afterwards" he said in a light tone

"I feel honoured" I said smiling at the unusual mischievous mood I felt from Severus.

He opened the door and I found myself raising an eyebrow. He guided me and I gazed round. The rooms predominate feature was the large arch windows that allowed me to see for miles. The whole room was filled with light, it was circular, and wonderful. The ceiling was full of wooden beams that descended into the dome ceiling. From these beams there hung drapes of silver green and black, what I knew to be sliverin colours. The beams also had black candles on top of them, books and trinkets.

"I wanted to give you something that I felt might help you when your at Hogwarts" he said walking over the a dark wooden chest. He opened it and rummaged around a little then withdrew something.

It looked lik an ordinary piece of paper I raised an eyebrow at it when he handed it to me.

"I was going to give it to Albus but Harry said he gets into enough trouble as it is. You'd benefit from it better, and James got the invisibility cloak so he doesn't mind as long as you let him use it from time to time" Severus grinned at me like he'd given me something amazing.

"What is it?" I asked staring at the folded aged parchment in my hand.

"it is the marauders map a detailed map of the whole of Hogwarts" he placed his wand over the map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

Suddenly ink bled across the pages revealing Hogwarts and everyone that was already within it. I glanced up into Severus' eyes a wide grin across my face.

"If ever you need to find me just use the map and now you'll have no excuse to be late for Potions" he said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

He was clearly a man with all the wisdom of on but sometimes just for a moment I could see all the youth in him too it that little sparkle in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said showing mock horror on my face.

He chuckled a little before we descended the stairs fetching my trunk on the way and Jareth. However I realised Hansel had yet to be introduced to the potions master. We all gathered outside the house where the Weasley's and Potter's were organising there transportation. However Severus had already informed me he was taking me through means of port key to the station.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked me as we approached the old shoe that would be our portkey.

"No I don't know where Hansel has ran off to" I said glancing around.

"Hansel?" Severus asked clearly confused.

"Yeah my dog" I said before sticking two fingers in my mouth and letting a whistle.

The answering bark and sound of approaching footprints seemed to unnerve Severus. The big black dog bounded up happily saying hello to us both with a wagging tale. At first Severus backed away from the beast but eventually he cautiously stroked Hansel's giant head.

"That Ophelia is not a dog" he said with a grin before taking hold of Hansel's collar.

We both touched the port key and found ourselves at the station.

"I think I shall leave you here Ophelia the rest will be here shortly, I have to go prepare for the students arrival. Will you be alright?" he asked as he carried my bags along the platform.

"I'll be fine I have a giant dog remember' I said with a grin.

"Good, I will see you at sorting then, no doubt I'll be seeing you in reds and gold's soon" he said with a sneer.

I frowned "You'll still be my favourite Professor" I said with a wink.

He looked momentarily surprised before taking my hand and intertwining our fingers the blue flame softly burning around our hands. I stepped closer testing the feeling, waiting for the fear. When it did not arise I gave him an awkward one armed hug and felt the warmth fill me. Blushing I took a chance to smell him, his scent filled with herbs from potions.

Then quickly stepping away both of us a little embarrassed he gave me one last smile before vanishing. I spotted Mr Malfoy and decided to go introduce myself to his so. It was going to be along day but I felt that I could make it as the tingling sensation still burned softly where we had touched.

**Please feed the monster at the end of this chapter with reviews :D ~***


	6. Can't Take It In

AN: Sorry i had exams so it took me longer to update than i thought it would. Please pleas leave me feedback :( i is feeling neglected.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

Can't Take It In - Imogen Heap

Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake  
Every hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place  
Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me

It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in.

Weightless in love...unravelling  
For all that's to come  
and all that's ever been  
We're back to the board  
with every shade under the sun  
Let's make it a good one

It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in

It couldn't be any more beautiful- I can't take it in.

All that I wanted. All that I ever needed.  
All that I wonder. So beautiful.

Ophelia ~*

I stared in the mirror for the second time today this time in my robes. I sighed it would have to do for now accessories would certainly be added once I knew for certain what colour I would be working with.

I left the full sized girls bathroom to the carriages just in time to see the train rolling in. the castle, so beautiful in the distance embraced the night. Returning to the carriage Hansel came to my hide ready to take on Hogwarts no matter what it might throw at us.

I left the train with the first years glad for once that I was tall because it meant that I didn't stand out too much. Well apart from been the only girl with boobs. I followed a very big man with a greying beard to the boats where I got stared at. I knew what they were thinking 'I'm not having that dog on board'

"You can come with me the boats made to take extra weight" said the half giant.

I nodded as Hansel greeted the man happily then we all got on board half giant, huge dog and vertically challenged. The school enchanted me my heart beat faster with excitement unable to believe that I was able to be here. I decided now was an appropriate time to sing 'row, row, row your boat' crocodiles included much to the horror of some kids Hansel howled along.

I short while later I found myself in the most amazing hall I'd ever seen my eyes fixed on the ceiling as I waited for my name to be called. I wondered if I really would be in Gryffindor with the Potter's and Weasley's, I didn't feel like a brave and noble Gryffindor.

Hansel sat waiting patiently by the wall waiting eagerly for my return I grinned I wondered how Jareth was? I caught Severus's eye at the teachers table he gave me a small brief upturn of the lips before looking very occupied at staring into no where.

"Levi, Ophelia" called out a man about Severus's age who had auburn hair and icy blue eyes.

I approached the stool and let the man place the hat on my head which immediately began to mumble to itself.

"Interesting, very interesting, I usually only sort children you are the first woman I have sorted Miss Ophelia Levi , your magic is very alive very different. I've not seen one of you before, yes you will do well here though. Now you are brave, certainly, but also intelligent, sharp like a knife, a darkness not of evil but of evils known unwillingly. It is very clear now, your magic is already tied to it. SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out to the hall.

I smiled slightly to myself my robes adopting green accents like my eyes. I was grateful that the hat had not been too loud and told everyone about my mind. Before I'd even reached the bench there was a space been made for me not with the first years but with those my own age.

Scropious and Ivy grinned at me widely as I placed myself between them smiling to myself. With a quick glance at Severus I could have sworn for a moment he looked almost proud. I glowed a little happy with myself for my achievement.

I enjoyed dinner having a healthy serving remembering Molly's threats about seeing me as thin as before. Hansel sat happily eating out of a bowl on the floor next to me. I was already thinking about how I was going to customize my uniform and was suddenly glad my favourite colour was green.

Soon I was stuffed and sleepy and feeling overly cheerful for once. I yawned as I followed Head Boy none other than Mr. Malfoy to the common room in the dungeons which was a great deal better than sleeping in a shed.

Our password was Onyx I didn't even take a good glance around the common room I was do busy dragging my feet up to bed. I shared my dorm with four other girls but we were too tired for introductions we just climbed into our four poster beds making sure the fire was going before falling asleep. Hansel found himself a comfortable rug near the fire. Soon all was quiet in Slytherin dorms.

******Please feed the monster at the end of this chapter with reviews :D ~***


	7. Problem Girl

AN: Sorry i had exams so it took me longer to update than i thought it would. Please please leave me feedback :( i is feeling neglected.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

Specail thanks to Jess Dinsley for her review on the last chapter i hope this stops you exploding.

Problem Girl - Rob Thomas

Don't let 'em get where they're going to  
You know they're only what they think of you  
You heard of this emotional trickery  
And you felt like you were learning the ropes  
But where you're going now you don't know

And when the kids on the street say  
What's your problem girl  
And the weight of their smile's just  
Too much for you to bear  
When they all make you feel  
Like you're a problem girl  
Remember  
You're no problem at all  
You're no problem at all

Pride like promises can let you down  
You thought that you'd be feeling  
Better by now  
You worry all the things they could do to you  
You worry about the things they could say  
Maybe you're seeing things the wrong way

Try  
If you stand or you fall  
You're no problem at all

Severus

It felt like something was dawning, as the rose as cast light across my face from the dungeons enchanted windows. I was already awake, my mind filled with a thousand thoughts and those vibrant green eyes. Running my hands through my hair I made my way to the bathroom where I had already wordlessly turned the shower on.

The hot spray helped clear my mind and determine whether I would be able to maintain a safe distance from her now she was not so far away slumbering in Slytherin dorms. I had never had much fondness for students before my re-birth but since I started teaching again a year ago I had not been as harsh as I once was. I momentarily contemplated reinstating that old visage in order to remain at a professional distance from Ophelia both physically and emotionally. I dismissed the thought I was already too deep mentally she was never far from my mind, I did not have the power to make myself as unhappy as I had been. This life had been my second chance, a chance at a peaceful content life. I already knew fighting the bond was suicidal on both our parts but I refused to let it take over until I had a full understanding of her.

I dressed in my teaching robes and tied back my long hair. I knew I had taken much better care of myself this time round, I was fit and healthy and it showed. I was satisfied with my appearance greasy hair a crooked teeth cast away.

I left my chambers and swept into the slytherin common room where first years had gathered before breakfast. I looked at them all, small, sleepy and half of them still walking round like zombies in pyjamas.

Ophelia who my eyes found automatically was dressed in her school robes already, pleated black and green skirt, back waistcoat over a white shirt, and customary school black, silver and green tie. She huddled in her robe against the early morning chill. I wondered where her sudden dress sense had come from. Yesterday she had dressed like any other bewildered first year.

I explained their time table, reaffirmed the rules, and gave them the usual welcome the slytherin speech before sending them off to breakfast. Cautiously I waited for Ophelia to pass and touched her hand for a moment feeling the ache in my chest pass and fill with warmth, the tingling from our fingers made me smile without my notice. She smiled too then with one firm press to my fingers let go to follow the rabble out.

Was it so wrong to feel like this so soon?

Breakfast was certainly interesting. Ophelia's dog took to been the new Slytherin mascot acquainting himself with the whole house. Ophelia slipped in between the Slytherins like she had always been there. The only house where a silent student was let be and the strange haunted look in her eyes was not an unfamiliar thing.

I dreaded the first potions lesson I would have with her. I was immensely worried she would have no skill in it and I would be forced to be harsh. I should have however been more worried about all her lessons. I come to understand later that she had the worst first day of lessons ever known at Hogwarts. The first child that had made it all the way to the castle and wasn't able to perform any magic in any of her classes.

Ophelia

Today was a nightmare and if I ever see another broom again I might just throw myself of the astronomy tower. First I was unable to perform a simple levitating spell, the stupid feather didn't even move an inch. Then in transfiguration I couldn't change a quill into a pencil. Then I couldn't even get a broom to lift of the ground into my hand let alone get on the thing. I'm a squid, I'm a freaking squid and now I'm going to get sent back to my shed. Or worse I'm going to blow up the whole potions lab in my lesson with Severus then he'll hate me.

He was wrong my magic is nothing like his. It's non-existent.

I walked head down into potions fully aware that word had probably already reached him about how defective I was. I'd seen the dark look on his face during dinner I knew I was doomed.

Doomed, doomed, doomed!

AGH!

Ok, I feel better now.

I sat towards the back considering throwing myself into the large cauldron that was bubbling next to Professor Snape's desk. I can feel people are looking at me - the magically impaired witch. All I can do I make a cool blue flame with Severus which if were honest about the whole thing I think it annoys him.

This is all becoming one big fat epic fail!

Sitting next to me is a very nervous lucking Hufflepuff girl and on my other side is a brave slytherin boy. That probably should have been in Gryffindor for daring to sit next to the accident prone overgrown girl.

I stare at my hands as Snape starts talking, introducing the class to potions and warning us all about certain dangers . I was listening carefully despite having taken an unusual interest in my finger nails.

"Miss Levi I'm sorry if I'm boring you" he drawled suddenly all too close standing in front of me.

I flush red I hadn't heard him come closer only what he was telling us about the dangers of accidentally dropping items of stationary into the cauldron to see what happens.

"Sorry Professor" I say clearly so he can't remark about mumbling.

"When I am speaking I expect you to either be making notes or looking at me. Don't let it happen again" he sneered then with a swish of his cloak he was at the black board writing down instructions.

I paid special attention, every command, how to cut certain ingredients, which way to stir. I was glad that I didn't require my wand. I glared at it where it sat on the table before begging to make the potion for soothing a nasty acid that some plant or other decides to spit at people.

I ignore the twitchy hufflepuff who jerks away from me every time I add something to my potion. I am considering trying to practise a stunning hex at her. I took a brief glance at the egg timer sitting on my desk, I had nearly finished but I had half of my time left. Great where had I gone wrong this time.

I added the last bit of beetles shell then stared into my potion waiting for it to change the aqua colour it was supposed to be. I knew it wouldn't I wasn't that fortunate, I was cursed or something.

I realised I wasn't the only one staring at my cauldron as Snape had come to stand over our desk. I swallowed nervously and refused to look at him. Instead I notice that the hufflepuff's potion had turned grey and the Slytherin's a blue colour that was nearly aqua.

I finally looked back at mine to see it change from green to aqua much to my surprise.

"10 points to Slytherin for Miss Levi's perfect potion" commended Professor Snape.

I smiled it was the first thing I had got right all day.

It was my last lesson of the day apart from Astronomy at midnight so I was grateful when lesson finally ended.

"Miss Levi if you would please stay behind so I may have a word with you" Snape asked from his desk.

I nodded and collapsed back onto my seat. I felt drained, and the ache in my chest had returned I pressed my hand there and was shocked to see Severus do the same. He looked up at me and beckoned me over with a motion of his hand. I complied willingly the closer I was the less the ache.

"Well done today Ophelia your potion exceptional for a first year" he said as I stood awkwardly at his deck.

I nodded once again reminded of my poor performance in my other subjects.

"Ophelia, I know your worried but you will improve. I will help you I promise" he said taking my hand.

I gave him a weak smile but welcomed the feeling of his hand. He carefully laced his long fingers through mine and pulled me towards him. I waited, waited for my instincts to kick in, I waited for the panic. All I could feel was safe, safer than I had ever felt.

I met his eyes and he smiled bringing me closer. He opened up his arms an open invitation that I couldn't resist. I allowed myself to be pulled onto his lap into his warm arms. Blue flames danced everywhere and I was sparking with our flames. Under my skin was charged I could feel flames dancing through me. I lay my head against his chest and listened to his strong heart.

I'd not known him long yet I'd never been so happy to be so close to someone.

"is this ok?" I ask my voice a whisper.

I don't know what I'll do if he says no, I don't think I can humanly remove myself from him.

"Just as long as you don't go yet" he said stroking my back.

I smiled into his clothes and closed my eyes relishing the comfort. My free hand drifting to my stomach without me realising. Even now there was an emptiness I could not fill.

. I'm not sure how i feel about how this chapter turned out :S, hope people liked it Please feed the monster at the end of this chapter with reviews :D ~*


	8. Missing part of Problem Girl

**THIS IS THE MISSING CHAPTER WELL ITS NOT BIG ENOUGH TO BE A CHAPTER HOWEVER THIS WAS MISSING OFF THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER PLEASE READ OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'Y MAKE SENSE **

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

Severus

She stirs from the sofa where I have covered her in my cloak as well as her own. Reluctant to leave as her as I was, I carried her into my rooms after she fell asleep and placed her on the sofa. I had essays to mark but they hardly seemed important. Not while I could watch her sleep.

One hand lies on her stomach the other curled round my cloak which she buries her nose in. I shiver knowing she is breathing in my scent. She smiles in her sleep and curls round my cloak more and murmurs my name.

My heart stops for a moment she is simply impossible.

Then there is another name she murmurs.

"Renae" her face now the picture of sorrow.

Then there was tears, she called out the name again until finally she said mine like a prayer. Her hands fisted digging her nails into her palms.

I couldn't watch any longer I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms in her sleep. I rubbed her back and hushed her. Our flame was wild around us making her eyes seem a wild glowing green as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to put distance between us.

"Do not be silly child you will stay right here until you have calmed yourself" I command and she obeys collapsing against me.

"Who is Renae?" I ask.

Suddenly she is on her feet eyes wide like a startled animal.

"Ophelia?" I reach out to calm her but she flinches.

She turns and runs out of the room, and I am left wondering what on earth just happened?


	9. Delve

AN: Sorry i had exams so it took me longer to update than i thought it would. Please please leave me feedback :( i is feeling neglected.

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

**Sorry about the wait i should be doing history coursework instead of writing this im in serious trouble with it but icouldn't help myself. Anyone familiar with American legistation toward native americans in the period 1789 - 1900 lol anyway i can't promise an upsate too soon im really sorry but i will try. Unless i explode from this evil coursework.  
**

Delve - Quoting Napoleon

Why did it all grow cold  
So dry and stretched out like memory  
Just think about the way it was  
And lie about what we've become  
How high did our prayers fly before they fell to earth

Shade the film that coats your eyes  
Inside it moves like water on her skin

And if the weather changes all our lives  
Can we patch a tattered sky  
Or is it just a sign of something impossible to avoid

Where is your hidden fire  
Why do you lock so much away  
Does it burn in the dark  
And where does love hide all the scars

A week passed, and I was burning. The deep dark ache in my chest threatened to claw me open leave me exposed and bleeding. There was only so long I could go without looking at him, touching him. I was torturing him too, I could feel his pain also, it was my own.

I couldn't stand it a second longer. The secrets and the denial. It was time, time to drag out all my demons and fear out into the open for Severus to see. If I couldn't bare my soul to him I had no right to share the flame with him.

I grabbed the map to check his location. He was in his chambers still at his desk no doubt even though it was nearing midnight. I moved like a cat not even making Hansel as I crept bare foot from the common room.

I was wearing only underwear and night shirt yet I couldn't feel the cold only the pain. I came to his rooms and in a frenzy knocked on the door already a victim to my tears.

The door flew open and I fell into his arms, for a moment I almost let serenity consume me.

I pushed him away and stepped back.

"Ophelia what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked trying to approach.

I held up my hand in front of me to keep him away I needed to say this now or never.

"I'll tell you, I need to tell you about Renae" I practically yelled it to keep him from me.

Then I did it .

She was hysterical, her wild green eyes fixed on me.

She reaches for the edge of her nightshirt and I try to think more gentlemanly thoughts about her current apparel.

"you need to see it, else you won't believe me" she said before pulling her top over her head.

I looked straight into her eyes wondering what on earth I was supposed to be seeing then my eyes move to her flat pale stomach. Her skin bore purple marks, where the skin had stressed that went from her hips, her child baring hips.

"Renae is my daughter" she said laying he hands on her stomach her night shirt on the floor.

She was crying now blushing with shame she stepped back trying to blend into the wall. I took off my cloak and approached like one would approach a wild animal holding my cloak out to her.

Finally I wrapped her in the cloak and in my arms lifting her off the floor to take her to the sofa. There she sobbed into my chest as she curled onto my lap, and I considered the weight of the information she'd just secreted me to. Where was her child? Who was the father? How long ago had it been since she'd seen her? When did she have the baby?

I stroked the small back in soothing circles as she tears ended and she looked up at me. Those eyes were not the eyes of a child, they did not match the face that framed them, no these were the eyes of a woman, a woman suffering for her child.

"She's with the father they call her Elle, and they pretend that she belongs to the both of them, but she doesn't, she's my baby" she said not fiercely but softly like she wasn't too sure whether the words were true.

"Who Ophelia? Who has her?" I asked gently.

It was in these moments I realised how she made me a better man. I was well aware of the part that Harry and his family had played in making me the person I was today. A far cry from the bitter, depressed old man I had been. But Ophelia brought out an all knew tenderness, she made me expose myself not completely different to the way she had exposed herself mere moments ago.

"My foster parents" she whispered.

Suddenly anger bubbled within me, her foster dad must have at least been twice her age, call me a hypocrite but I realised how easily he could have manipulated her. Used her and impregnated a child.

"How old where you when you fell pregnant Ophelia?" I asked gently combing through that raven feather hair.

"fifteen" she said looking ashamed.

She shook in my arms and I shook round her anger boiling in my blood. Never in all my years, in my two lifetimes had I felt such anger. That another man had touched my flame mate but also he had done so while she had been so young.

"Severus I'm sorry but I couldn't stop it, I was so powerless" she said her eyes begging for forgiveness she did not need.

He had taken it. Taken away the precious childhood innocence that should twinkle in those green orbs. He'd taken her self worth. He'd taken everything. And he had taken the only thing she had left. Her baby.

"Ophelia no matter what you have been told this is not your fault. It is his. He is a monster and he has done you a terrible wrong, Ophelia I will ask you this question and I want you to answer honestly, purely for yourself. Do you want Renae? Did he take her from you?" I asked.

Suddenly there was fire in those eyes, fierce and unrelenting the same as the fire harmlessly burning blue round us.

"I need Renae more than I need my heart. She is the only person who has ever been worth living for, and the only reason she is there and not here with me is because he said he would kill us both if I ever tried running away with her" she hissed her small hands clenching into fists on my robes.

"I promise you I will get Renae back but first we must talk with a friend of mine" I said standing up and lifting her up with me.

Gently I put her back on her feet wrapping my cloak closer round her and took her small hand in mine lacing my fingers through hers. I went over to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

"Albus' Rooms" I called into the fire and we stepped in.

**　So... what do we think :D i know i sprung that one on you :P Yeah anyway thats Ophelia's deep dark secret well at least one of them heehee. Please PLEASE !!! Give me reviews i know i know i whine but idon't know if im going in the right direction i pretty much know where the story is going but i can be a wee bit flexible if you all hate the baby :( don't hate on little Renae you havent met her yet. anyway i haven't explained severus is very ooc because he's lived a whole second life with the weasleys and potters as a loving family that is gonna change a guy :)**

Rae ~*


	10. Authors Notes IMPORTANT !

WARNING : the following is authors notes if you are going to get a bee in your bonnet about it don't read it. However if you want to know whats going on with this fic then read ahead. ~*

Summery

Severus Snape is given one last chance as life, as he is transformed into a baby after his death. He is raised by Harry and Ginny and thier family. 18 years later Ophelia arrives in the family as she has none of her own. Ophelia is sixteen and had not found out she was witch until her sixteenth birthday. She will have to attend hogwarts as a first year and the reluctant Snape is her guide. Does Ophelia really have the magic level of a squid? Can Severus learn to open up his heart to someone outside his circle? And just who is Ophelia's real family?  
This fic will contain de-aging don't like don't read.

**Good news : My work is mostly finished so i can write again. **

**Bad news: i've realised there is a section missing and the last chapter didn't make sense i'd love to be able to post the missing chapter however my computer has erased this whole story... because it loves me of course. so i will be fillng in the gaps shortly like hopefully by the end of the day. Also i have most of the next chapter finished .so look forward to updates soon :D and im really really sorry that i havent updated sooner.**

**And please don't moan or flame about an authors note chapter. go get a life and don't read it if you dont like it. **


	11. Iris edited

**Sorry it's been too long, I wrote the end of this bit while I should have been revising Thatcher and Blair. All my exams finish next week so hopefully I'll be able to give more attention to this. It would be wonderful to have some reviews to convince me I should carry on with this. **

Update : just changed the formatting when I noticed half of some sentances were missing

**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls or Ronan Keating versions are the best. **

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

I woke to the small soft whimpers of a child, gently notes of a new melody still in it's infancy. I opened my eyes to the brilliance of the sun and smiled in it's warmth. The sun had show itself for the first time in weeks of rain and January rain, as if it was welcoming this new life to the world. I delicately picked up the babe from the plastic hospital cot and with natural maternal skill held her in my arms.

Renae a small plump little thing pumping legs and arms the pink mouth mewling to be fed. Shrugging off the one side of my hospital gown I brought Renae to my chest to nurse. I had been adamant about breast feeding in the first delicate months of her life, I wanted her to have all the defence I could provide her with.

With a bit of clumsiness and stubbornness on her side I finally got her to feed from me. She was tiny but strong, the midwife had said it was probably in my genetics as I too was so small. The pregnancy had been difficult on both me and baby, we had fought for our lives but we had both come out of it with fierce strength.

I smiled at the dark feathery hair on her head, she looked so much like me and I was relieved. I had worried that when I looked at her all I would see was him and that was put a wall between us.

I felt such love, with such a passion that I had never felt. I felt strong with her in my arms for the first time I felt worthy of the world having brought such beauty into it. She unravelled her eyes a deep aqua colour unfocusedly looked in my direction. I knew at some point they would be more green but never a deep green like my own.

The midwifes praised my natural ability to care for her over the weeks I was there due to complications during the birth the doctor wished to monitor us both. They never needed to remind me of my baby's needs, I felt them as if they were my own for such a young mother they could not comprehend how I did it.

Often I sung to her although I did not have an amazing voice I knew I could hold a note at least. She would calm and fall to sleep as I gently rocked her as I paced about our small room singing softly to her. I sang all my favourite melodies not so much lullabies but songs that I had always found beautiful.

Renae Levi was taken from the hospital by her so called father at the age of 3 weeks. While I had slept the 'father' of my child had offered to take her home now she was well enough and promised my doctor that in the morning he would come for me.

He did, my panic stricken self was wheeled out the hospital pushed into the car never to see my baby again. Sometimes I heard her in the next room her cries tore at my soul she was so close yet I could not see or touch her. I would sing to her until she stilled then there were just my cries.

He would come every day but he wouldn't touch me but he'd demand to know. He ask over and over whether it had happened and I'd tell him no I'd just had a baby.

Then it did and as soon as it was over he couldn't stop touching me. Making me try to make him another. Give him another part of my soul so he could leave it crying in the next room. He told me that if I didn't he'd kill her, and if I took her he would kill us both.

Months passed and he would sit me every week on the toilet and shove a pregnancy test in my face. Each time he'd leave the bath room and I'd dip it in the sink water instead. I knew I wasn't because every month I was like clock work.

My child no longer cried into the night I heard the footsteps in the other room taking care of my child. Renae would be looked after I thought but I needed to breakaway maybe if I wasn't here somehow things would get better for Renae without the sound of her mother crying in the next room.

There was a small window that I squeezed through in the bathroom, fragile and aching for my child I loosed Hansel from his chain I the back yard. His ribs as clears as my own, he greeted me warmly and we travelled out into the night. Until we came to that shed that became our home.

2 months later I was shaking in the living room of Albus Dumbledore waiting for news about my baby. Severus's cloak wrapped round me I dared not think of the 3 missed periods and the slight bloating of the stomach. I put it down to stress.

Severus swept into the room and held my worried stare.

"We've found her there bringing her straight here through the floo" he said watching me carefully.

Overwhelmed and my heart beating frantically, I bolted from the couch a woman on a mission, I felt for any poor soul that got in my way. I stood before the fireplace digging crescent shaped wounds into my palms as every muscle in my body tensed in anticipation.

My baby came through the fire place grasped in the arms of Draco Malfoy his long platinum blonde hair grasped in a tiny fist. I briefly registered that Mr Malfoy was one of the best private investigators in the world finding my daughter would have been a breeze for him, but I did not expect him to do so personally.

He beamed at me as he passed the tiny person from his arms to mine retrieving his hair from her vice grip in the process.

"She's small for her age, but I think she gets that from you" he said as the bundle in my arms stirred.

She hadn't grown very much but already a mop of dark hair was on top of the head, reddish in the light. Her big green eyes opened to look straight at me. She knew me, she knew this hearts rhythm, she knew she was home.

I didn't register the Medi-witch casting spells round her until she spoke.

"She's small because she hasn't been growing, muggles call it failure to thrive , usually it happens when a child isn't given enough human contact. Sometimes magical children will fail to grow when they are not surrounded with the magical signature of a parent after birth. It only seems to happen in cases where the parent is alive. She'll start to grow properly once exposed to your signature for long enough" she said gently stroking a stand of hair from Renae's face.

I smiled but was too overwhelmed with tears to form words, I searched to room for Severus and pleaded with my eyes for him to approach. He strode smoothly over and wrapped his arms carefully round the two of us so not to crush the little one. Blue flames burned brightly everywhere brighter than I'd ever seen them, in between us Renae watched them captivated reaching out with miniature hands to ghost through them.

At some point Severus guided me and the baby from the room down corridors to his dungeon home. He sent me off to the spare bedroom, baby in my arms and transfigured the bedside table into a decent cot promising that we'd work out the rest in the morning.

I placed her in the cot shoved as close to the single bed as possible so I could watch her. A few minutes after I laid down, Severus knocked bringing with him a bag of baby essentials he'd retrieved from somewhere.

"We'll talk about the father in the morning, don't worry now you're safe here. Just sleep, all your classes are cancelled for the next few days while you get yourself sorted" he said softly sitting on the edge of the bed staring intently at the child in the cot.

"What do you think of her" I asked as I stroked the back of her hand through the bars of the cot.

"she's amazing, her mothers daughter without a doubt. Beautiful, captivating and a fighter" he said before leaning over to stroke my cheek.

Then with a whispered goodbye he left me to the soothing sounds of tiny lungs breathing in the dark.

**Please leave feedback ~***


	12. Hope there's someone

**So here we are the promised chapter sorry this took so long i'll try to get the next one as quick as possible. :) enjoy and review please **

Hope there's someone - Anthony and the Johnsons

Hope there's someone  
Who'll take care of me  
When I die, will I go

Hope there's someone  
Who'll set my heart free  
Nice to hold when I'm tired

There's a ghost on the horizon  
When I go to bed  
How can I fall asleep at night  
How will I rest my head

Oh I'm scared of the middle place  
Between light and nowhere  
I don't want to be the one  
Left in there, left in there

There's a man on the horizon  
Wish that I'd go to bed  
If I fall to his feet tonight  
Will allow rest my head

So here's hoping I will not drown  
Or paralyze in light  
And godsend I don't want to go  
To the seal's watershed

Hope there's someone  
Who'll take care of me  
When I die, Will I go

Hope there's someone  
Who'll set my heart free  
Nice to hold when I'm tired

I let myself consider only briefly the softness of her cheek. The roundness of her cheek on the high cheek bone, the large green eyes shadowed with something more than the darkness of the room.

Someone else had touched that cheek before me. Touched her , used her and put that darkness in those eyes. I had heard the story she had hold Molly about why she ran away, a lie constructed to hide away the truth until she could no loner bare it's weight.

Anger boiled within me, an anger I had not felt since my first life. Within me the man I once was began to awaken, storming beneath the surface. When I had first awakened as a babe Harry and I came to an agreement, I would have all my memories stored away until I came of age until then I would be allowed a normal childhood a second chance at a good life. Harry convinced me to trust myself in his care, after all the potion had accepted him as my guardian and Harry's misplaced sense of duty made him feel compelled to do so.

So I grew with a brilliant childhood. I never wanted for anything, but I was far from spoiled. I was loved, somehow. Harry, Ginny and their family opened up their hearts to me, accepted me as their own child. They were my true mother and father as strange as that sometimes seems when I look at them I don't see the awkward children I had taught potions, I saw my parents. I grew into a strong young man, a man they could be proud of and how we all feared the day my memories would return to me.

I feared I would become someone they would hate someone who wasn't me. My father feared I wouldn't love him anymore that I would reject them as my parents. When my seventeenth birthday came and they sat with me as my memories came back to me, my mother holding my hand near tears, my father looking at me with such hope, such trust that I held on to this life. They returned and it felt as thought they had always been there along side the new ones. I remembered the two lives and felt only acceptance, I looked at them as the new Severus, with none of the anger and bitterness of the old one. There were similarities between us, we were the same man, but I was happy where he was not.

My past was terrible, painful, but I would not let it define me now. However it was times like when I looked at Ophelia and saw the darkness that had been put there by the cruelty of others I felt I could become that man again. To get revenge for her I would, but rightnow she didn't need vengeance, she needed a friend.

I tried to stay awake that night I sat in the living room waiting for the child to stir to take her off Ophelia's hands. I had helped with my younger siblings, and relatives growing up and would probably have more experience than Ophelia in the child care department.

At some point I fell to sleep anyway only to wake to the sound of soft foot steps across the living room. I trained my eye on Ophelia with Renae softly crying against her shoulder as she paced the room gently moving in a perfect rhythm.

I wouldn't of dared to ask to take the child of her hands I could see now the power of the bond they had. I cleared my throat to alert her of my presence, she turned eyes glowing like a cats in the dark she smiled softly.

"I didn't realise you were there Severus we can leave if we are bothering you" she whispered rubbing Renae's back soothingly.

I shook my head "no it's fine. are you alright?"

She carried on bouncing the baby even as she spoke, Renae's sobs now turning to worn out whimpers.

" Renae likes to be walked round and there wasn't a lot of room in the bedroom so I thought it would be alright to come out here. Were fine she's just not used to sleeping in such a quiet place" she said

"The living room is yours, I should probably go to bed you seem to be handling Renae fine without me" I told her standing up.

"Severus?"

"Yes"

She looked to the floor "I'm sorry, I didn't tell anyone and I should have, I put her at risk and I'm a terrible mother"

I took her chin in my hand and the flame lit up her face.

"You are a wonderful mother Ophelia, you made a great deal of sacrifices, you must try to heal now and not fuss over the wounds you have been left with. There may always be however scars and for that it is _I_ that is truly sorry. Someone should have protected you, loved you, you should have had a chance at been a child. The only thing we can do now is give this new hope" I gently stroked Renae's hair " a chance at a better future for the both of you"

She looked at me with troubled eyes then I realised she was worried about more than been a bad mother.

"I might be pregnant again" she whispered " it's been about four months, I wasn't showing with Renae until the fourth, but I'm not sure I haven't been able to get a test"

I tensed suddenly angry again tensed and glad that I did not have my wand in my hand because I'm sure I would have hexed something inanimate near by. Ophelia misinterpreted my anger, and looked immediately disgusted with herself and lowered her eyes once again.

"Ophelia I am sorry if I've alarmed you, I still have some trouble with my temper. I am not angry at you but at that monster that has hurt you. I have a potion in my store room that will determine within minutes whether you are pregnant or not" I told her gently releasing my grip on her chin and made my way to the store room.

My eyes glided familiarly over the shelves, I'd never changed my organisation not in two live. Although there had been new potions added, old one cast aside out dated only to remain on the written page. It was here that I took a deep breath, drawing in the defining smells of the room. Unforgettable scents. I removed the potion from its place amongst its familiars and held it wondering if any I had brewed of this nature had ever been so potently important to my self. Certainly on reflection I could think of no such moment that I could draw experience and reassurance. For the first time in a long time I was going into this blind.

When I returned to the living room she was curled up of the sofa, Renae must have been place back in the cot after settling down. Her face was drawn pale in obvious worry, I cast a silent lumos to light the candles in the room. Her green eyes ghosted over my face then the potion in my hand she turned her small palm up to me asking silently for me to hand it over.

I placed it in her hand and sat next to her and she chugged it down in one go. Then she began to glow red and those great green eyes stared at me awaiting my answer. I intertwined my fingers with hers and told her the words she'd been waiting to hear.

* * *

**Results next chapter, please review what are our thoughts by the way do hope she is or isn't i've got ideas for both situations and would like to hear your oppinions on the matter. so thank you and please review ~***


	13. A Little Over Zero

**So here we are the promised chapter sorry this took so long i'll try to get the next one as quick as possible. :) enjoy and review please**

**A little over zero - Elisa**

What shall I do, just to feel  
A little over zero, a little over  
Now that I'm sadness  
Now that I'm weakness  
Gonna walk like it's for ever  
Gonna walk because it would save me  
And my fragility could kill me  
Is this the best I can be?  
Is this the best I can give?

'Cause I wanna break out and  
just live my life  
I wanna wake up and  
find out I'm alive

A saint for each bone  
Would be magical  
It would feel so all consuming  
That I burn out just like paper  
And my serenity it will kill me, so?  
Is this the best I can be ?  
Is this the best I can give  
'Cause I wanna break out and  
just live my life  
I wanna wake up and  
find out I'm alive  
I wanna break out  
and just live my life  
I wanna wake up and  
find out I'm alive

Is this the best I can be?  
Is this the best I can give  
Is this the best I can give to you?

He said the words and still I sat there numb waiting for them to seep through all the defences I'd set up to protect my fragile state of mind. Then everything cracked like a mirror and the reflection of the dirty, abused girl with the haunting eyes fell away leaving an empty canvas to begin a new picture.

I laughed my voice the only sound in the silence of the room, happy tears slid down my face as a launched myself into Severus's arms.

"I'm free" I said as I buried myself in his shoulder, taking in the comforting smell of sandalwood and his shampoo, like blackcurrants.

He seemed surprised by the contact at first, tensed to a point. Then he relaxed a soft chuckle escaped him and his long arms surrounded me. I cried and laughed into his silky nightshirt and let myself feel safe.

He would not hurt me, like the blue flame that cast a strange glow about the room he could not burn me. He could touch me, warm me, guide me through darkness but never would he harm me.

We sat up most of the night, and he told me all the stories of his old life in between bottles, nappies and rocking. It both saddened me and filled me with the greatest respect for the young man who sat before me telling me of the wonders of his childhood, his first ride on the front of his 'Dads' broom, the first time his 'Mum' had let him make a potion. Countless stories of his aunts and uncles that he said he could not fit into one evening.

At some point I fell to sleep in the small hours of the morning and woke to the sound of soft crying in the adjacent room. I once again found myself covered in Severus' cloak I held it too my nose and breathed in the spicy smell of the potions master.

I realised that I could hear Severus in the shower meaning it was sometime before breakfast. I stretched out as I stood releasing all the left over tension from my shoulders. Renae ceased crying the instant I entered the room. With a yawn I reached into the crib and gently took the wonderful little life into my hands.

"good morning baby, looks like someone wants breakfast" I said softly as I padded out of the room and into the kitchen.

Although Renae was almost a year in age the med witch had suggested that she probably had never been given anything other than milk. So I was to slowly introduce her to solids and hope that she's start to grow a bit more.

I set about making the bottle with Renae secured in one arm. She gurgled happily as I hummed about the kitchen once fed and burped, not to mention the bit of throw up on my shoulder I set her down in a makeshift playpen on a carpeted part of the floor. Severus must of set it up in case we awoke before he got out of the shower. To my surprised Renae actually sat up and even attempted some crawling which usually ended up with her rolling around giddy with delight. Her limbs weren't very strong because she was so small and even a bit sickly due to her failure to grow whilst out of my care.

Severus stepped out of the bathroom the perfect picture of a ready Professor. He had already donned his teaching robes to go take breakfast in the great hall, and his hair was already groomed back into a tie at the back of his neck, he must have used a drying charm.

He smiled at me then looked down at Renae who was rolling about like no tomorrow, I was slightly worried she was going to make herself dizzy. He grinned as the little tike fixed her wide eyes on him and blew a spit bubble as she stretched out her arms to be held.

"She's delightful in the morning if not a little slobbery" he said "do you mind if I hold her?"

I was surprised he asked but nodded my head none the less. He curved his tall frame down to grasp her under the arm pits in two large strong hands. He lifted her to eye level with him and gave her a very stern look, at which she let out a series of excited coos.

He laughed and brought her into the cradle of his arm.

"That look is supposed to stun her to silence I must be out of touch" he said tickling her tummy.

The room was filled with little giggles as he did so.

"I think she like you, and I think she knows you can be trusted" I said reaching out to them to stroke her little cheek.

Our hands touched and the blue flame suddenly had Renae captivated as she reached out to touch it placing her little hands on ours. I almost filled up at the sight of all our hands joined together, and lifted my head to smile at Severus.

His eyes met mine with a look that left me breathless, those black orbs filled with an indescribable emotion that he was trying to pour into my soul. Why I did what I did next I do not know. All I know is that at the time nothing else made sense.

I rolled my feet up onto my tiptoes and reached up one hand to grasp his shoulder and to steady myself. His head already bowed to look at Renae bowed further unconsciously with the pressure of my hand on his shoulder. Gently, oh so softly I pressed my lips to thinner one breathing in the smell of his freshly washed hair, like blackcurrants. I felt him gasp against my lips but could not see his expression as my eyes were closed fanning my eyelashes against his nose and cheek. His lips were warm and unexpectedly soft thought a little chapped I imagine due to the harsh scotish wind in September. I could feel the flame burning wildly round the tiny contact. I ended the touch within seconds falling back onto my heels and letting my hand slide down his arm. I held his forearm in my tiny grasp and stood with my eyes closed as if to hold the moment there. For I knew when I opened my eyes I would have ruined whatever it was that we had.

I wasn't a Gryffindor I didn't have their courage. However I did summon some small amount of Slytherin pride to take what was coming to me, so I let my eyes fly open to his face. He looked deeply torn. In silence he handed me Renae, who somehow had stayed silent throughout the whole fiasco, now softly mewled unsure of the tension she could surely feel in the room. He wouldn't meet my eyes my one hand was still on his arm he stared at it deep in thought.

"I am to attend breakfast, I shall have the house elves send you breakfast while I am gone. The headmistress will be informing the school of your current situation it is best you stay here. I will return after breakfast, as I have no lesson first period, I will discuss with you then how we will deal with the issue at hand. If you'll excuse me Miss Levi I must be on my way" he swept out the room leaving me wondering why I was always such a complete idiot.

He'd never used that tone with me, the one he used on the students that he was most disappointed with. Cold, reserved completely without any emotion. He'd called me Miss Levi… not Ophelia.

Shook I placed Renae back in the playpen and picked at the breakfast the house elves brought me numb with thought. I'd managed to royally mess everything up once again. At least I had my daughter again, even if Severus decided to cut all ties.

I had been wrong he could hurt me just not in the way I had previously thought. He could burn, because I had let myself grow to feel for him something beyond the capacity of our relationship.

**So she's not pregnant but all is not well with Severus after 'the kiss' all shall be revealed in the next chapter ;) please review ~***


	14. Interlude End of Part One

**~ Okay this is super short but soon there will be a new chapter, i left this off the end of the last chapter by accident so yeah here it is .**

**Severus**

I stormed out of the grand hall in the direction of the slytherin dorms, apparently a dog had been creating chaos in there in search of his mistress. I set about retrieving the mutt before I would surely return to grovel for forgiveness for my untoward behavior earlier that morning.

I entered the common room to find half the furniture chewed upon and the dog lying on the sofa whilst the children stood around terrified. For a moment that dog reminded me of Sirius watching me expectantly wagging his tail completely proud of himself. I shook off the thought and grabbed the dog by the chain collar and proceeded to drag the mutt back towards his owner and to my rooms.

I realised it was time to face the music when I entered my rooms. The dog bounded out of my grasp towards the room where his mistress now resided. I hovered in the main room like a coward until a great howl was release from inside the chamber.

I rushed in to find the baby wailing in the cot and Ophelia lying on the floor curled into a ball of pain. I got down on my knees in an instant and called to her.

"Ophelia what's wrong?"

I went to touch her but then here eyes flew open and the last thing I felt was myself falling to the floor.

**End Of Part One - Begginnings**

Yeah i know that seems pointless but the begginng of the next chapter will seem really random.

Part Two - Memories - coming soon 


	15. Where

****

****

Hi people I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck by this story and the new people who've joined us on this little journey. This is where it starts to get complicated people, we're taking a blast into Severus's first life, around the time you know Dumbledore met an untimely end... awkward silence. Anyway i promise you everything will fall into place and these chapters probably won't take up too much of the story. But they are highly relevant. So tell me what you like and dislike about them and of course ask questions because I'm not sure how much of this is going to make sense outside my head. And yes there are bets I dont want you to understand yet.

A specail word for a beloved writer of mine Zera-Lynn who has recently passed away. She was the best kind of Harry Potter slash writer and sadly only one story of hers remains on FF if you like slash I urge you to go read it. She will be missed.

Thank You

Part Two - Memories

Where - Lisbeth Scott

On this half lit day  
With your crown beneath your wing  
Every word just echoes  
And the empty world sings

Where have you gone my feather light heart?  
I never imagined I could leave.

In the glistening  
Of the lost and open sky  
Tiny piece of you sits  
Simple wish waits for reply

Where have you gone my feather light heart?  
You mustn't forget what love can see.

~A Lifetime Ago~*

When the darkness finally fell, like a great sigh breathing misted breath into the air. The last remnants of sunlight lit the horizon a ghostly blood red like the edge of the world was bleeding. A man stood silhouetted in that red glow, a black thorn against the red rose.

There was a chill breeze held no hindrance to the man as he turned away from disappearing sun. He was enveloped in so many dark layers that the cold could touch neither body or soul. His face a mask of disinterest as he surveyed the vacant field for any signs the message he was waiting for.

His gaze was caste skyward as a phoenix flew towards him eerily silent. The man raised his arm as a perch for it to land on. It did so and surprisingly their was no sharp grip of talons only a firm yet gentle hold. This was not Fawkes, his was a far more beautiful bird in the mans opinion. Its plumage was sapphire, emerald, onyx and crimson, and its eyes were unusual. One emerald eye and one a glittering silver blue, it

He untied the paper from its leg and it flew away whilst he unravelled the parchment. It was blank, and the man turned his head in the direction the bird had flown only to find an unexpected vision.

A young woman stood with her back to him a mirror of his current position, her head turned to look at him. Her naked skin, for she wore no clothes, seemed to glow in the moonlight, her hair a long dark mane sharply contrasted with her skin tone. She was also riddled with several bodily scars. She was of an average height, and despite the obvious vulnerability his held the mans gaze with a calculated eye. She was beautiful the man supposed, certainly with those strange eyes, but he was beyond appreciation of the human body. He had long lost the concept of physical attraction with a pair of emerald eyes.

Yet there was no denying that this young woman was pleasing to the eye.

"I see, well do not believe I am interested in your life story, I am not here on a social call. I'd like to get on with removing ourselves of the tiara as soon as possible" Severus said coldly.

Unfazed she watched him with those unsettling eyes as he took a drink from his coffee, he felt oddly like she was looking right through him but knew she could not penetrate his mind if that is what she was trying to do.

It seemed as if she had made her mind up about something when she slipped gracefully from her seat and moved round the table towards him.

"Very well, I will need a potion, I heard you invented the wolfs bane potion so I trust your creative skills will be up to the task. I need a potion that will suppress my elf genetics, not for long for only humans can enter the place where the tiara is kept, but only an elf can remove the tiara. The dark lord thought he was been pretty clever there." she said pinning him once again with her eyes.

"Certainly I am capable of making such a thing, however I will need time and I will need to search out the ingredients, and of course test the thing" he said haughtily

"of course I am capable at potion making I will assist you to speed up the process I have a list of possible ingredients we will need most of them can be found here in the forest. It will not be a problem for me to assist you in finding them. We will start this week, you will have to somehow find excuses to get away from the dark lord regularly if we are going to finish this before Potter tries to find it" she said casually taking Severus's empty mug and washing it magically in the sink without use of a wand.

He watched her once again wondering if she needed a wand at all. He stared intently at the hands as they moved the water and soap magically with ease then gently placed the now dry mug in the place he had fetched it from earlier.

She moved out the kitchen and returned a moment later which a piece of parchment in her hand. She handed him the item across the table and waited as he scrutinised the piece.

"Yes these certainly seem viable when do we start" he asked sounding unimpressed.

"Today, by the way I hope you can climb" she said with a brief grin before once again disappearing into the inner rooms.

She returned with a leather satchel which she carried diagonally across her back.

"Are you ready?" she asked a sudden seriousness in her eyes.

's gaze was unsettling and calming at the same time which made the man glare at the creature for been affected so.

"I suppose you

She smiled a small complex gesture of amusement, that the man had trouble reading even with his skills on the subject.

are to give me the message yourself" he said not moving an inch.

"yes, I am sorry for my current lack of apparel I haven'

t quite worked out all the tweaks yet' she said fixing him with a cool gaze.

"that is obvious you are an animagus, yes, it is unusual for one to be a phoenix" the man commented simply.

She nodded but did not speak instead she wrapped her arms around her upper body and it suddenly occurred to the man that she would be cold. With a heavy sigh he turned away and unclasped his cloak and extended outwards to his side.

"You may wear this whilst you retain your human form, or we find more suitable attire" he told her.

He felt the material withdrawn from his hand and the rustle as she draped it round her.

"I'

He sneered but made no comment only stared at her expectantly.

ve heard many things about you, but I've never been told how much of a gentleman you are" she said as she came round him.

"I supposed that look means that I am to give you the message, I'

For the first time he noticed the scars on her face, the crescent moon across her left cheek, the slash across her eyebrow. He hadn

m afraid you'll have to follow me, I can't risk it here in the open' she said. 't noticed these previously due to the captivating nature of her eyes.

"Dragons" she said calmly when she caught him studying the imperfections " amongst other things…"

She said no more and did not wait for his reply, she turned and sniffed the air like a animal before beginning a firm stride. He supposed he should follow, and so lurked behind her like a great bird of pray as they entered the forest.

They walked for half an hour in silence, only the sound of the mans boots crunching on the undergrowth and the birds. She however walked like a phantom amongst the roots and stones her bare feet nimbly hoping about the tertian. The man began to believe that she should be part elf, and maybe she was he had not yet spied her ears.

She listened to the world like a hunter, she was a wild creature, and this was her environment. They stopped at a large oak, no more significant than the rest. Not until she laid her hand upon the trunk and wandlessly and wordlessly made it transform into a door to a humble cottage.

Only now did the man realise he had not seen her wand.

They entered the small abode and she disappeared into another room. The man brewed himself some strong coffee whilst she was gone, sitting at the rustic oak table. When she returned she was dressed in a simple dark blue tunic and tight fitting trousers. On her inner thigh was strapped a small knife, and her hair was braided back over satisfyingly pointed ears.

"I'

She sat on the heels of her feet with her legs against her chest which reminded him oddly of a perched bird.

m sorry but the weapon is for caution only, if you had wished to murder me you would have done it during the walk here. I have strengthened the wards, I am sure we will be undisturbed" she said taking a seat opposite him.

"My name is Severus Snape, although you may already know that and I understand you have information on the tiara" he said getting straight to business.

"I am Adonnenniel, Anastasia in your language you may call me

These too were scarred, small palms, long fingers, short yet strong and even nails.  
"of course I'm only a half-blood, but that shouldn't be a problem. I'm afraid my people are… unwilling to involve themselves with wizard matters at this point in time. I myself believe there is only so long you can ignore evil knocking at your door. Besides it's what my father would have wanted were he alive" she said drawing her arms back towards herself.

what you wish, I fear I shall not tell you my last name as I fear it may arise unnecessary animosity on your behalf. All you need to know is that I am loyal to the cause. Yes I know of this tiara, my mothers people were the ones who crafted it, I know of it's location, but only those with elf blood can access it, so I offer you my hands" she said holding up her hands with a faint smile.

Severus got the feeling that this was going to be a lot harder than he had assumed. He simply nodded and once again followed the elf girl to wherever she would gui


	16. The Dog Days Are Over

**Ladies and gentlemen (are there any guys reading this?) I present you with a christmas gift. An actual chapter, sorry I know i take too long to post these things. Once again I expect people will be a little confused please feel free to ask questions there will only be one more chapter of part 2 of this story before we move swiftly on the part three where things will begin to make more sense hopefully. Thank you everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is still reading. Reviews are most welcome. Enjoy!**

The Dog Days Are Over  
By Florence and the Machine

Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You cant carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come

And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh  
Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head  
Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your loving, your loving behind  
You cant carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

It was approaching winter when finally it seemed like most of the essential ingredients had been obtained. Severus felt he had spent far too much time with the mysterious half-elf than he would with any other person if given the choice.

She was far too complicated for his liking, he wanted her to be easy to read like all the other 18 year olds he knew. Then maybe he would not have to spend time churning over every little gesture to riddle out what she was thinking.

She was more than adequate at obtaining and using ingredients, in this respect he wished his students would show as much interest. He still however had not seen her wand.

The last ingredient he knew would be the most difficult to obtain as the particular root only grew a top mountains high above sea level. When he sweeped into the little cabin to find her tying the laces on a pair of knee length hiking boots he knew that it was that day that they would go in search of it.

For a moment he admired the tactile way her fingers tied complicated knots with ease. Sweeping his eyes too her face where her teeth, pointed canines worried over the full bottom lip. She was anxious about something he was sure but had no other evidence than slightly chapped lips.

Her hair was done in an elaborate but practical braid the tail of which was tucked into the folds of her layered clothing. She had yet to look at him another sign that something was wrong.

Severus decided to make his usual brew while she continued to give him the proverbial cold shoulder. By now she had usually made at least one comment that -although he would deny - it amused him.

Finally she lifted her head so could see her face. She'd left the lip be but there was a hardness in her eyes that unsettles him. Her fingers released the ties as she lowers her eyes once again releasing a breath it seems she has been holding since he had arrived.

Something was definitely wrong but he did not broach the issue but rather placed a mug in front of her at the table. Her eyes shot up in surprise, he smirked at her and proceeded to take his seat opposite her.

"Thanks" she muttered into her drink .

He said nothing but continued his analysis of her body language as she avoids his eyes and drinks quietly. Once both had finished their drinks the young elf retrieved her leather satchel and lead the way out the cabin. They apperated to the bottom of the mountain path as it was too risky to do so on the uncertain terrain of the mountain.

Previous anxiety however did not effect the attainment of the rare root, and they found themselves finished with the days mission before night had even fell. When they returned to the cottage however they could see there breath like a fog before them. Anastasia busied herself with lighting the fires about the small abode whilst removing the very thick out coat that she wore. Still no wand was used and Severus decided that for once he would allow his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Anastasia" he said reluctant to call anyone by their first name but with no knowledge of her second name he had little choice I the matter.

"Yes" she said casually from her place in the small but well fitted potions lab at the rear of the cottage.

Severus moved through the door to watch her carefully place the recently found root in its place on the shelves.

"Do you have a wand?" he asked.

She turned to look at him bright eyes glowing with amusement, Severus would have been relieved to see it there after her mood this morning if it wasn't at his expense.

"No, well I did have once I suppose my mother has it now. Tell me Severus what do you know of elves and half-elves?" she asked taking a seat on a near by stool.

"Very little is known about elves, less is known about half-elves due to both their rarity and isolation of the rest of the magical world. All that is know is that they avoid interaction with other species unless necessary and are highly secretive." he told her irritated that he did not know more.

A small smile pulled at her lips " I think its only fair since we are dealing with elves and their creations that I enlighten you to some of my heritage"

Severus took the stool next to her and nodded genuinely intrigued for her to continue.

"Half-elves are born with dormant elf genes, the other half takes dominance until the child reaches of age. In elf terms this is when the child turns 16 and they undertake a transformation much like a second puberty. The physical changes involve in females the pointing of the ears, the pause in menstruation until the elf genes fully develop to ensure no child is conceived during the transformation period. Also if that child is half a witch then she will already know that her magic is not like that of her peers. When she was eleven no wand will have accepted her fully as she had no need of one. Elves are in tune with the old raw elemental magic and therefore do not need a wand to channel it. Instead the magic is all channelled through the hands, although the movements in creating spells are much the same. The transformation usually takes a year or so afterwards the magic is much stronger and easier to channel. However unlike with most wizarding children the magic is not recognised by the list that sends out the school letters, so parents write to the school to ask for their children to attend. Most elf parents will refuse to send their children to school however and will teach them themselves because that child will stick out like a sore thumb without a wand and will not receive proper teaching on how to channel their magic. At sixteen is usually when the magic is recognised by the list but is already in education of some sort. Do you have any questions?" she asked.

Severus who had sat quietly and listened carefully to her explanation gave her a small shake of his head. She had been very informative and he felt to ask further questions would be to pry into her personal life which was something neither of them ever touched on.

" Would you like to see how the channelling works?" she asked removing the soft brown gloves from her hands. Severus only now realised that he rarely saw these hands without gloves.

"I wear the gloves because sometime like when a wand is carelessly tapped on something my magic can spark and create a bit of chaos" she said with a smile.

She held out her hands between them her palms facing upwards. Without saying a word the illusion of a rose growing from a seed appeared on the one hand whilst on the other she produced, fire, water and then light.

Severus watched impressed by the display, but he did not show it. When she finished she looked up at him and spread her right hand out in front of him.

"Would you like to feel it working?" she asked causually.

Severus felt he should decline but once again curiosity won out. He had never made physical contact with her before and their was something very intimate about been allowed to feel her magic, like been allowed hold someone else's wand. Gently her lifted up his hand and pressed his much larger hand to hers.

A sudden jolt of warmth flooded through him as a blue flame appeared in between their hands. Her skin was warm and although textured with scars was quite warm. The flame leaped and crept along their arms, both sets of eyes a glow with the light as they watched it unable to move. The world stayed the same but they changed as the fire engulfed them both, warm distinctly embodied with both their magic. Their fingers threaded together subconsciously as they embraced the fell and flavour of each others magic surrounding them, changing them becoming part of who they now were.

They were soul bound, their magic perfectly in tune neither fought it was impossible to deny the rightness of finally been able to access something which felt as though it had been theirs all along. Their eyes fixed on each other exposing everything that they were.

Finally as the magic now hummed internally with in them at peace as though it had only know restlessness the flame seeped back to that original place of contact. Their two hands tingling with the excess magic released on contact.

They did not withdraw but stared at the flow of blue flame between them.

"This should feel weird" Anastasia said rubbing her small thumb along his comforted my the contact.

"it should feel as you say 'weird' but rather it feels like …" he could say no more for he was suddenly overwhelmed by the very emotion he had been trying to describe.

"it feels like coming home" she said and as he looked into her eyes again he knew she was right.

This was not something he had ever search for or even wanted, to feel as though every part of himself belonged somewhere. But now here with her he could barely grasp how he had lived not knowing this kind of security, this acceptance. Wherever life took them now, no matter what he had done, what had come before he knew now that his life would be with her. He had been a death eater, a professor, a man filled with so much bitterness and so many wrongs, but now he was hers. Just as she was without question his.

And she was shaking, overwhelmed as he was, scared of what was to come. Severus was not scared, not now so he did what he would have thought unthinkable only minutes before and smiled a true smile, and laughed as he pulled her towards him. Welcoming her into his arms and into his life wholeheartedly.


	17. Now Comes The Night

Hi guys sorry it's been a while real life is crazy and I'm lazy. This is the end of Part 2 and part 3 will start in the next chapter :) Please review and ask me questions and all that jazz because i know things have been confusing but everything will begin to make sense in part three :D thank you to everyone thats still with me. ~*

**

* * *

**

_When the hour is upon us_  
_And our beauty surely gone_  
_No you will not be forgotten_  
_No you will not be alone_

_And when the day has all but ended_  
_And our echo starts to fade_  
_No you will not be alone then_  
_And you will not be afraid_  
_No you will not be afraid_

_When the fog has finally lifted_  
_From my cold and tired brow_  
_No I will not leave you crying_  
_And I will not let you down_  
_No I will not let you down_  
_I will not let you down_

_Now comes the night_  
_Feel it fading away_  
_And the soul underneath_  
_Is it all that remains_  
_So jus slide over here_  
_Leave your fear in the fray_  
_Let us hold to each other_  
_Till the end of our days_

_(Now Comes The Night - Rob Thomas)_

* * *

26th of December Severus returned to the cottage with a single small package concealed within his cloak. Ana hearing his arrival popped her head round the door of the potions lab and smiled brightly at his usually stern expression.

"I trust Potter has the sword now Severus" she said disappearing into the lab

"yes if he has sense enough he'll use it wisely" he sneered stepping into the lab.

There laid out on one of the work tops was the completed elf gene repression potion which Ana was carefully measuring out into bottles.

"well there's a glimmer of hope then" she said small gloved hands working swiftly.

"I suppose, when do we intend to get the diadem?" he said placing the small box on the worktop next to the bottles.

Her eyes flickered briefly too it then back to the task at hand.

"tomorrow it will still be the Christmas holidays and there will be less chance of me been seen without most the students there, you can sneak me in can't you Headmaster?" she said pulling her best 'I'm a naïve student look'

"Ana you know full well that you could never pass as one of those dunderheads to me, you are far too old, if not in years in soul I'm afraid, also you are not an idiot unlike the students I've had the misfortune of imparting my knowledge on" he grumbled.

"you love it really you just wish you could show it" she said filling the final bottle.

"Hmm… if you'd like to believe that who am I to tell you otherwise" Severus said amusement tingling beneath the surface of his tone.

He was fixed with the bicoloured eyes as she placed the final bottle down and picked up the small package.

"what's this?" she asked glancing at the plain brown paper that covered it with barely hidden curiosity.

"open it and you will find out" he said a small smirk curling the thin lips.

She raised a dark eyebrow and began carefully unwrapping the little package. It revealed a very small vial of clear blue liquid attached to a silver chain.

"Severus is this a Christmas present? I thought you didn't do Christmas" she remarked fondly.

"it most certainly is not. It is merely coincidence that I have chosen this night to give it to you, besides if it was I wouldn't have been late, I am always punctual" he remarked and if Ana didn't know better she would have said that she had caught him out.

"what exactly is it?" she asked holding it up to the light.

"nothing of consequence, just that if you should find that you think death is near I should be most honoured if you would drink it, morbid yes but such are the times we live in" he said taking the necklace from her and turning her gently round.

He moved the hair from the back of her neck to do up the clasp and winced at the thick scars that riddled the skin there. Gently he stroked one and knew that he was doing the right thing.

"Thank you Severus" she said turning round to draw her arms round his middle and press her face to the dark robes.

He gathered her closer comforted by the burning blue. Like holding a piece of his soul, albeit a nicer part than he ever thought he could possess. Savouring the moment a little he waited before he put her back at arms length.

"I got you something for Christmas that is but obviously I couldn't give it to you because you were otherwise occupied" she said looking up at him with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

He didn't like the look of that. She moved out of his reach and out of the room.

"stay there!" her voice called from a place deeper within the cabin.

When she returned it was with a worn wooden box, that was rectangular in shape. Severus opened it and found inside sat a wand, smaller than most, thin elegant and completely Ana.

"41/2 inches, elf made, cedar, with a phoenix feather core it is the best match that I'll ever have as it was made especially for me from a feather from my phoenix form. I figured I don't really need it and since our magic is bonded you could use it should ever you be in need of a second wand. Its small so you can conceal it well" she told him.

He removed it carefully from the box and watched as the red sparks flew from its tip cheerfully.

"thank you it is a very precious gift , your own feather you said I thought you had your wand when you were eleven surely you could not transform then?"

"No, this one was made shortly after my elf genes took dominance and I first transformed, it was a gift from my mother" she said with a fond distant smile.

"where is your mother now?" Severus asked having heard very little of her family.

"in hiding, mourning of my father as she will until the end of her days. We elves we bond for life and are very fortunate if we find another if the our bonded dies. She does not like been with the other elves last time I spoke to her she was disguised as a Muggle working in a florist. She's very cliché, loves her flowers she'll be amongst them finding some kind of harmony" she spoke warmly if not sadly she missed her mother dearly.

"And you have you found the one person you shall love forever?" he asked curious but also fearful he distracted himself with laying the wand and box on the worktop.

"yes" she said as if this much was obvious.

Jealously flooded Severus's veins who ever this man was he was worthy of her.

"Who?" he asked a single syllable dripping with venom.

A surprised gave met his and he received his answer without hestitation.

"You" something in her eyes made this statement undeniable.

He was overcome drawing her small frame into the shelter of his arms and kissed her for the first time. There was no doubt it was magical, blue flames burned wildly around them, unfortunately no kiss can really make the world stop turning. Not even a kiss like that, which is a shame really because if it could have stopped time they never would have had to face the months that followed. The best and worst months of their lives.

She was magnificent in black and green. Smuggled into the slytherin robes she glided matching his stride purposefully. She looked odd playing the part of the student, she was of the right age but her eyes were old. He hoped she could hide that if they met with anyone else.

Her long dark hair was braided back into a childish plait, very different from the complicated ones she usually wore and her pointed ears were hidden with a simple glamour spell. No one would doubt however that she was a slytherin the way she carried herself.

They drew near to the room of requirement, both agreeing they would think only of finding the diadem and nothing else. An old wooden door began to appear from the wall and silently a large hand took a gloved one and they entered the room together.

Within the room there was piles of diadems but it was very obvious where the one they wished to find. It sat within a pool in the centre of the room on a raised platform. Ana squeezed Severus's hand once before letting go and reaching into the leather satchel she carried and retrieved her first potion.

Drinking the contents of the vial she removed her boots and socks and rolled up her trouser legs. Severus watched eagle eyed, the pale legs and feet had the same glow the rest of her skin seemed to have that was akin to moonlight. The potion took effect and the glow began to fade leaving only the less scarred yet still lovely legs.

Severus did not doubt his potion skills but still he tensed a little as one dainty foot toed the water. The other followed and she began to wade ankle deep in the across the pool. She stepped forth on to the platform and quickly downed the second potion. Soon that glow flooded her skin once more, and she removed her gloves placing them in the satchel. Gently she picked up the diadem and wrapped it in her own brown scarf from round her neck she placed the sickening object in her bag.

One two potions later she was back by Severus's side glowing like a pearl again and drying her feet and legs wandlessly .

"Good work, that was too easy" said severus

"There are very few people in the world who can be both and elf and a witch within the space of minutes in fact I think he thought it was not possible, half elves are very rare." she said with a small smile slipping her boots and socks back on.

"indeed, now lets get rid of this thing it stinks of dark magic" Severus said holding Ana bag away from him in disgust.

They returned to the cottage after destroying the tiara, and sat around the fire warming from the chill the snow outside had left. Severus reading a large book, Ana nursing a cup of tea.

Severus looked up from his book to look at Ana. Sitting on the rug before the fire in a pair of muggle pyjamas, long sleeved and loose. Her hair was for once loose and swept over one shoulder leaving her neck exposed, elegant and scarred. Her expression was one of deep thought, her small gloved fingers clinging to the mug tapping to some song that she was listening to in her head.

He loved her.

Every inch of her. He knew that this war would kill him, his life just as it seemed to be worth living was now painfully short. He would be her only one, this was unchangeable and he did not want to leave her with just a few months of hand holding to show for her only romance.

He was not romantic but for her he could at least give her something to remember fondly.

"Ana" he spoke bringing her out of her thoughts her attention was on him.

"yes Severus" she said laying down the cooling cup to sit by him on the sofa.

He looked her in the eye and let all his guard down as he took her left hand in his and removed the glove. This he knew was terribly intimate for her, only she ever removed the gloves and the skin beneath was unbelievably soft.

"Will you marry me?" he said in an almost whisper.

Her eyes widened the bi-coloured orbs filling with moisture. A moment later Severus found himself knocked to the floor with an armful of young elf kissing his face.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" she cried laughing as the rolled about the floor filled with unexpected joy.

They married only a week later, in complete secret, with only a muggle to marry them and two strangers off the street to act as witnesses. It was an intimate affair, Severus dressed handsomely in a muggle suit, and Ana dressed in the simplest white dress captivated the attention of all as she positively glowed.

They were husband and wife, and no one knew, and when they fell victim to their dark thoughts it wasn't hard to believe that no one may ever know. The last battle was approaching fast and Severus could hardly find a moment to be with his new bride.

There were times where he felt she needed to tell him something important, but he would always have to leave her alone in that cottage, a single star glowing in the darkness.

April arrived and Severus managed to find a moment for his elfin wife, although he was greeted with a very vexed woman.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Who do you think you are? I've been worried sick, not a owl, not a single sign that you might still be alive! Here I sit day after day the good little wife hiding away in the middle of no where, worrying over her stupid, STUPID husband" she screamed as he walked through the door of their little abode, tossing pillows and other harmless items in his direction.

He'd never witnessed such an emotion outburst from her, he reasoned that the stress of the upcoming battle and waiting for her mate had finally got to her. He allowed the tantrum waiting it out until she gave in a threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you" Severus said simply gathering her close admiring the flames about them .

"And I you, I'm sorry for yelling" she mumbled against his chest.

"I'm glad you let it out, I wouldn't want it tormenting you, your feelings are more than justified" he sighed.

"No there not, Severus I understand why you can't see me, really I do sometimes my emotions get the better of me"

"I know my love it will all be over soon" he said lacing the fingers of their left hands and admiring the shine of the usually concealed wedding rings.

May arrived all to soon so did the final battle.

Severus Snape was slumped on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, dieing, bleeding and in agony but safe in the knowledge that his wife was worrying herself sick in their little cottage far, far away from the current danger he was in. He felt around the interior of his robes for his wife's wand and clasped it in his hand feeling the hum of her magic within.

In the darkness Harry Potter emerged with his friends and Severus played out his final role, giving the boy the memories so he would leave him to die with only the beautiful memories of his wife.

In the darkness and the pain he saw the impossible, his wife donned in a dusty cloak, moving towards him.

"Severus" he'd never heard his name said in such a heartbreaking way.

She was crying, knealing over him to inspect his wounds, he could see her wounds too and grasped her hand.

"Ana, you must…you must drink the vial" he croaked.

Her arm bore the mark of a snake bite, deep and bleeding freely.

"She found me hiding amongst the boxes, I didn't get here fast enough, I should have been quicker" she sobbed.

He begged her again to take the potion but she shook her head.

"Not yet, Severus" she said and reached for a small bag that he had not previously noticed from out of it she withdrew a potion one which he knew all to well.

"How?" he groaned in pain.

"You couldn't make more because you hadn't the phoenix tears. I am a phoenix and perfectly capable of making a potion Severus. You idiot, only making enough for Albus and yourself, then giving your's to me" she winced in pain then shoved the potion down Severus's mouth.

She slumped them against his bloodstain chest.

"Take it!" he told her.

"Severus" she cried her voice filled with a different pain "I'm so sorry"

"Why? You saved us both" he said "We'll to wait but we will be together again"

"I couldn't save all of us" she cried

He didn't understand.

"Who couldn't you save?"

Reaching for the hand that clasped the wand she pulled it towards her abdomen pressing his hand now empty to the slight swell there, and the tingle of magic energy that belonged to neither him nor his wife and yet to both of them.

He breathed in sharply pressing his hand closer to that magic.

"I was tried to tell you but the time never seemed right, if I take the potion I don't know what would happen to the baby"

"our baby" he choked and suddenly he realised how unjust this all was.

She nodded and became aware that the blue light around them was fading. They were dieing.

"Take the potion, take away my memories of you else I will search for you too soon, take the potion and lock away your memories too, we will find each other again. Maybe our child will not be lost, but I cannot loose both of you" his voice was barely a whisper.

Weak and crying she moved away from her husband whispering words of love. Then she grasped the wand she thought she'd never need.

"I love you, Ana my heart will not forget it" he said

She cast the spell and then watched the life fade from her husband. Thus ending the memories of Severus Snape however these are the last moments of Anastasia. She crawled towards him taking the ring off his finger and her own. She took both rings and the wand and hid them in a old box casting a charm that would allow only her or severus ever to find them

With the last of her energy she disappeared to a muggle area, a park of some sort .

" I'm sorry my baby" she said placing her hands over her stomach "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, and as long as I am living my baby you will be"

She recited the words of the story she had once been read as a child and cast the memory blocking spell on herself. She faded away unaware that the spell had been improperly cast, taking away all of her memories.

* * *

_I will be the answer_  
_At the end of the line_  
_I will be there for you_  
_While you take the time_  
_In the burning of uncertainty_  
_I will be your solid ground_  
_I will hold the balance_  
_If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life_  
_I won't break, I won't bend_  
_It will all be worth it_  
_Worth it in the end_  
_Cause I can only tell you what I know_  
_That I need you in my life_  
_When the stars have all gone out_  
_You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently_  
_Into morning_  
_For the night has been unkind_  
_Take me to a_  
_Place so holy_  
_That I can wash this from my mind_  
_The memory of choosing not to fight_

_(Answer - Sarah Mclachlan)_

* * *

_Thus ends part two - Memories_

Thank You Stay Tuned For Part Three.


	18. Blackbird

***~Part 3 - Restoration~***

**Blackbird**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_all your life_  
_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_(By the Beetles, my favourite version is by Sarah Mclachlan)_

_

* * *

_

***~Present Day~***

Harry Potter

Seventeen years ago barely an adult I had taken on the care of a baby. He was a dark haired, plump little thing that bore very little resemblance to the man I had once known as my professor.

His memories carefully locked away he was just like any other babe if not a bright and intelligent one.

I remember taking him with me to my temporary home at the Burrow, with no clue how to care for a child and certainly no clue how I would make it work. I would make it work I owed the man who was now a baby at least a dozen life debts the least I could do was raise him until I time he could receive his memories once more.

Arthur and Molly taught me how to be the parent I never had, and my godson Teddy, and Albus also an infant became playmates. I never expected to get attached, I never expected to love him as my own, I never expected him to become my son.

When Ginny and I married we both legally adopted him as our own child and it was not long until James was born, then Albus and Lily. That little black haired boy became an amazing intelligent little boy who was the big brother that everyone would hope to have.

I worried that when his memories returned he'd reject us as his family, but if anything it drew us closer together.

So when I discovered that my son had been found unconscious along with Ophelia I wasted no time getting to Hogwarts. The hospital wing was a familiar sight, with the amount of times my family members had managed to get themselves in trouble, not to mention how often I'd been there in my youth.

The sounds of a baby's cries echoed of the walls as I found the beds that Severus and Ophelia currently resided in. Between them stood Poppy trying to soothe a red faced baby.

"Oh Harry" she said as she turned to look at me

"Is he ok?" I said before she could say anything else.

"Yes he's fine he was hit with a powerful wave of magic from Ophelia. She appears to be part elf and during the transformation they often loose control of their magic. Severus must have found her and got exposed. He'll be fine of course his magic is just regaining it's balance. It's lucky they have magical compatibility else it could have killed him" she said over the baby's wails.

"how about Ophelia?" I asked taking the child from her in the attempt to give her a break.

"Thank you Harry. She'll wake up soon the transformation will have drained her energy, should have known she was part elf all the signs were there. They are so rare though, I don't think she even knew what she was" Poppy said smiling sadly.

Still the baby cried.

"Poppy why won't she stop crying?" I said rocking the child in vain.

"I think she just wants her Mum" she said glancing over at the sleep figure.

In the other bed Severus began to stir groaning as he opened his eyes to the too bright lights.

"Severus do you know where you are?" I asked sitting on the vacant arm chair next to him still trying to settle the child.

"hospital wing" he grumbled struggling out the bed.

"you can't walk yet!" Poppy yelled as he stumbled to Ophelia's bed.

"Desist in yelling at me woman, I feel as though I have a hangover and you are not helping" he sneered.

She simply shook her head walking away muttering under her breath about awkward patients.

He rested his weight on his palms that he had placed flat on the bed, slowly he carefully got into the bed. Circling the small figure with one arm, he tenderly placed loose stands of her ebony hair behind her pointed ears all the while a blue flame gently burned where they touched. He looked at her with an expression of awe that I had never seen upon his face before.

I was so captivated by the moment that I had not noticed the child in my arms had subsided into exhausted sobs. Not until Severus beckoned me over.

"Father, please let me hold her" he said whispering as if not to upset her again.

Unable to say no at the look in his eyes I laid the child in the cradle of his free arm. Once there she ceased sobbing and snuggled contentedly into his clothes. For the first time I took a closer look at the child, her dark hair and the bright aqua eyes. There was something, something about the long fingers, the longer limbs despite her small size that felt terribly familiar. I was sure that I was just imagining things. At least I thought I was.

"Father when Ophelia wakes up I need you to perform a spell for us, if you don't mind?" he asked stoking Ophelia's hair.

"of course , what spell would that be?" I asked curious.

" a paternity spell" he said solemnly.

With that I suddenly realised that maybe it wasn't just my imagination.

**okay my bad it's been a while I know, so here begins part 3 where all questions will hopefully be answered. As a present I'm posting two chapter albiet small ones but more shall soon follow. Please review let me know someone is still reading. **


	19. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

***~Part 3 - Restoration~***

**Heaven Is A Place On Earth **

_When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside_

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  


_(Heaven is a place on earth by Katie Thompson)_

_

* * *

_Warmth, so warm and so safe. Beneath my head was the sound of a strong heart and the air filling lungs as my head raised. Also close was a pair of smaller lungs breathing in a series of sighs and coos. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and slowly open my eyes. It was a brand new world, I had never realised how little humans really see and hear, how dampened the senses were. Severus's face chin was the first thing I saw, even that made me feel secure.

He was not aware I had awoken his attention was firmly held by the much smaller person in his other arm. I didn't mind this at all, if it had been anyone else however I would have been most offended.

I knew everything had changed and yet I felt like everything was as it always should have been. Almost everything, almost. I felt that I should probably let Severus know I was wake, and snuggled closer to his neck breathing in his unique smell.

"Morning" I mumbled entirely too happy in my current position.

It was strange knowing that when I had married this man he had been close to his forties now around 18 years later he hadn't even reached his twenties. I wondered if we still were married, if he's still wish to honour the vows we made a lifetime ago.

His dark eyes locked on mine, there were a thousand things that were said in that look, and it left me comforted.

" Good morning. Ophelia we have much to discuss" he said I could tell he was trying desperately to clutch at shields to protect himself.

"Ana, my name is Anastasia Ophelia Snape, I wish to be addressed as such" I urged giving him a firm look.

His shields broke away as shock and relief flicked across his lovely young face.

"You remember too?" he asked hope clear in his voice.

"Yes, although I can only remember our time together, I can't remember my life before it I think I must have really botched up the spell" I told him reaching across his chest to gently take my daughter's little hand.

He nodded " I don't want to give you false hope but there is a possibility, that I could be Renae's father"

I stared between them wide eyed and upon catching Severus's expression suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He was fragile, for the first time something could truly devastate him and he was telling me not to raise my hopes.

"I will cast the spell" said the voice of Harry Potter making his presence know from the seat beside the bed .

Severus gave me a reassuring squeeze and I nodded.

"I'll explain how it works, the spell will analyse Renae's DNA and if the father is within a reasonable distance of her they will both glow blue for a few short moments. This will tell us that they are in fact parent and child. I truly hope that she is" he said standing.

Wand raised he cast the spell.

**

* * *

Well it was not easy to get this to you, you may know that there is an error at the moment where people cannot edit or post new stories, I managed to find someone who had found a way to bypass this. If you are having this problem look at the Help Desk Forum and you will find a post titled Type 2 Error Bypass and there will be the answer to your problem, scroll down and you will find alternatives. Anyway I'm sorry this is short, and a cliffy my next chapter will be longer and I'll explain a few more things. Thank you please review :) ~***


	20. The Promise

***~Part 3 - Restoration~***

**

* * *

**

**The Promise**

_Remembering _  
_Your touch _  
_Your kiss _  
_Your warm embrace _  
_I'll find my way back to you _  
_Please say you'll be waiting _

_Together again _  
_It would feel so good to be _  
_In your arms _  
_Where all my journeys end _  
_If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you _  
_If you wait for me and say you'll hold _  
_A place for me in your heart. _

_**Another chapter! What a shock 3 in 2 days! Anyway I'm working hard to get this finished now, the end is in sight. I'd like some reviews please, pretty pretty please :( Anyway in the next chapter we discover who Ana's parents are and boy is that going to be one fun family reunion :D ~* **_

* * *

He was glowing, beaming at me in an uncharacteristic manner. Blue, not the usual warm blue of our Flame but a cool blue of the spell. Severus was Renae's father, I let out a huge breath I didn't know I had been holding and threw my arms round his neck.

I didn't realise I was crying until Severus began to wipe away my tears. Shakily I laughed as I reached for Renae holding her between us I kissed her forehead. My little family all together again.

"How is it possible?" asked Harry dropping down into the seat by the bed.

Severus for a moment looked a little embarrassed at having to explain to the man he considered his father how it was possible that we had a child.

"Ana is like me she also took the potion that made her return to a baby at the event of her death. However Ana was already pregnant with my child at the time. It's possible that the potion travelled through Ana's bloodstream and reached the baby before she died. It was impossible for the potion to work as it would usually so instead it reverted the foetus back to the original cell it developed from. Like I was protected by a magic shield until a worthy guardian was found that cell would have waited within Ana as she grew until the magic deemed her a worthy carrier of the child. Basically when she was developed enough to handle a pregnancy. One thing however that I still don't understand is how Ana is younger than me, we should be the same age" he explained.

I had thought about the too and had come to a reasonable answer.

"I'm the same age as you, but as Renae failed to thrive without my magical signature, and is undeveloped, I also failed to thrive without my mothers magical signature. My mother is still alive somewhere and I could sense this like Renae could and still required her magic. So I'm underdeveloped, or was before my transformation so seem younger" I said reaching back with one hand to feel the point of one ear.

Strange how that felt like it should have always been there.

Harry asked a few more questions our life before and reluctant to stay away from his heavily pregnant wife for long left after giving us all a fatherly hug. After much debate with Poppy she finally let us leave the hospital wing so we could enjoy the privacy of Severus's quarters.

Once across the threshold I kicked off my shoes feeling restrained in them and fussed Hansel a little before I followed Severus into the spare room. He laid Renae down in the crib and leaned down to press a kiss to her little cheek. With a final touch to stroke that dark hair from her face he straightened to look at me.

Those dark eyes, glazed down from my bare feet to the short hair on top of my head. I felt comfortable under his scrutiny, I knew he was trying to put the image in front of him together with two others, Ophelia the human, and Ana from before. What he found must have satisfied him because he wrapped his arm around me and guided me out of the room where out sleeping daughter lay.

He gently traced my face with his finger tips.

"All your scars are gone" he whispered in awe.

I smiled and lifted my hands to his face "As are your wrinkles"

He smiled, lifting his hands to lace his fingers with mine. He stared at my left hand with a great deal of interest, he kissed the ring finger slowly and purposefully.

"My wife" he said in way that was like a prayer.

"If you will still have me" I said averting my gaze.

His lips were on mine in an instant, resolution.

" You are mine, the promises I made then are everlasting, I swear to you I will always remain your devoted husband" he said lifting me into his arms.

" I love you, nothing has changed" I mumbled into his neck.

"Yet nothing is the same, I love you too" he laughed carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Tonight you must rest , tomorrow we will tell everyone the news, Ana, we should renew our vows with our family and friends" he said laying me down.

"What an excellent idea husband of mine" I chimed snuggling close to him as he lay down beside me.

I slept and dreamed of my second day, and of the parents who would not be there.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN : So my bad I know this is an incrediably unedited chapter. Just needed to give you guys something... anything to show im still here and writing despite my writers block ~***

The week that followed was headache worthy. I was currently juggling wedding planning, a young child, a fiancé/husband and school. We had decided, or rather I had decided and Severus nodded in approval, that I should take my N.E.W.T's and graduate. I had no wizarding qualifications and I felt that I might regret not getting them while I had the chance.

Although none of my other memories had come back, I seemed to have regained all my former magical knowledge making lessons a lot easier. Particularly magical creatures as I found I had a natural affinity for animals. Which explained why Jareth my great horned owl and Hansel were so attached to me.

I'd moved almost immediately out of the slytherin dorm rooms to Severus's rooms, where the spare room had become a nursery. Brightly painted in spring colours of pale blues, greens and yellows.

Renae's name was officaily changed to Renae Myrad Snape, and was put on the wisarding children of Britain register so the same mistake would not repeated.

On the second week things began to fall into place. Molly agreed to have Renae while Sev worked and I went to lessons, which meant I didn't have to ask a house elf. I much preferred putting my childs life in the hands of Molly with her years of experience compared to an elf who could barely hold her.

We had been dreading a great deal of media attention due to Severus's war hero status, however Harry had a great deal of sway in the media so our lives were kept out of the press.

Finally I braved going back into the sheirking shack, Severus holding my hand to retrieve our wands and wedding rings. It felt strange to hold them again, like no time at all had passed like the world itself hadn't changed whilst they had been hidden away there . Renae was showing amazing signs of development , both physiologically and psychologically.

Something however was still bothering me. My parents, my mother I felt was alive somewhere, finding her would be almost impossible and I doubted she knew I was alive.

My father, I knew even less about.

Everything changed again. It seemed that I couldn't go long without something crazy happening.

My usual Sunday morning consisted of waking up next to Severus who notoriously slept in like a teenager. I couldn't blame him with a young child who didn't quite sleep through the night. I would watch him for a while, watching his young peaceful face, and almost feel guilty when he reached for me when I left.

I would stroll through the living room wrapped in Severus's dressing gown as it was warmer against the chilling season. I'd greet Hansel and then follow the sounds of an awake and unhappy baby to the nursery.

As I made Renae's breakfast I'd hold her on my hip, also making too strong cups of coffee. Then before retiring back to the bedroom baby in tow, I'd give Hansel his breakfast and promise him his morning walk soon.

Then wiggling back into the covers I'd wake Severus with the smell of good coffee, and the giggles of his daughter between us drinking her bottle.

That was my usual Sunday morning.

Today was different. I woke up to the sound of Severus mumbling something about melting cauldrons beside me, and struggled not to laugh and wake him. With a yawn of epic proportions I shuffled into the living room rubbing my tired eyes. Renae had been particularly restless last night leaving me feeling worse for wear the next day.

Half way across the living room I tripped over something solid and black. Effortlessly I recovered with my usual elfin grace, glad to have avoided sudden intimacy with the stone floor.

"Hansel! You big oaf" I grumbled before turning round.

Upon turning round I found that my loyal canine companion was no where to be seen. At my feet however was a rather dirty looking hairy creature in an outdated set of ragged robes.

Backing off and feeling the urge to hold my breathe in case he smelt as bad as he looked. Taking a step back round the thing I tip toed back into the bedroom.

Pulling back the sheets I grabbed my husband and gave him a good shake. He rolled over mumbling about the time and cauldrons.

"Severus honey, I'd really like it if you'd come with me into the living room" I said in a way that suggested it wasn't optional.

"What's wrong?" he said concerned suddenly sitting up.

"oh nothing really, just the minor issue of a strange dirty hobo having become an area rug in our living room" I told him looking somewhat nervously towards the door that lead the to the living room.

Before I could say anymore he had swept out the room wand in hand. I followed feeling the drama was somewhat unnecessary considering the person was unconscious. Whilst Severus took in the man's somewhat disgusting apparel, I checked on Renae. She was still fast asleep oblivious to the chaos in the living room.

Upon returning Sev was poking the figure with the tip of his wand. There was my husband, ex-spy, former professor of defense against the dark arts, former headmaster of Hogwarts, and current potions master, using of all his skills the tip of his wand to poke at the person.

Sometimes I feared Severus acted closer to his shoe size than his actual age. The person groaned and lazily tried to swat Severus's wand tip away like an annoying fly.

"Sev, stop poking him, did you even check if he was alive and breathing before you did that" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He looked at me in an offended fashion before standing up, dusting off his pyjama's in a dignified way.

"He's alive" he said simply.

The man suddenly rolled over and sat up. He groaned putting his head in his hands.

"this is some hangover" grumbled the shaggy looking figure.

I looked over at Severus and found his raised eyebrow mirrored mine.

"Excuse me but how did you end up in our quarters? And who exactly are you?" Severus asked his wand pointed dead on him

"Look, I don't even know where here is, let alone how I got here. All I remember is I was lying near a fire somewhere then I was here. Everything seems very foggy I must have been really drunk this time" moaned the man.

"You still haven't told you who exactly who you are. Maybe that might help us fill in the gaps" Severus said in a bored tone.

Suddenly the man looked up and looked at Severus like he'd seen a ghost. One look at Severus showed that he was pulling the exact same expression.

"Snivellus" snarled the man leaping up to lunge towards Severus.

Before I could think I was between them snarling back at the intruder my hands on his chest to keep him at bay.

"Back off" I growled.

He took a moment to look from Severus to me and this time he paled even further than before.

"You! You can't be" he said stepping away from me " and you how are you so young?"

Severus wrapped a possessive arm round my waist making blue flames play on our faces.

"Sirius Black" Severus said calmly "You were dead for a long time, the world has changed, the dark lord is dead, there is a lot to explain and you must try to be calm"

This Sirius however could not be calmed, he looked with disgust at Severus's arm round me and grew angrier. Kept away only by Severus's wand pointed at his chest.

"Get your greasy hands of my daughter" he growled a wild look in his eyes.

Shocked I spluttered " Your what?"

I could not see Severus's face but I could imagine the shock.

"You are Anastasia Ophelia Black, you are my child" he declared in what I felt was an overly dramatic fashion.

I just stared for a few moments, silently letting my unimpressed expression do the talking for me. Obviously not getting the reaction he was hoping for he tried another angle.

"Your mother where is she? Is she out of hiding? I must see her at once, and you must explain why your defending that creature" he said nodding in the direction of my mate.

I growled, a low sound that vibrated from my chest, it was a sound I did not realise I could make until that point. I put it down as another elfin thing and moved backwards so I could reach for Severus's hand possessively.

It must have been a sight to see a little old me playing protector to Sev's towering frame. The man however was not amused but a little green in the face as he eyed the blue flame that burned where our hands met.

From the spared room a cry erupted as Renae finally decided it was time for breakfast. The mans head shot in the direction of the cry and I was suddenly torn between my mate and my maternal instincts. Deciding with my more rational self that Severus could handle himself I shot away at surprising speed to the spare bedroom.

I re-emerged baby upon hip to the sight of Severus casting cleaning charms on the floor where the man had been found. The man was currently magically bound to a chair looking rather disgruntled. Severus looked up and smiled warmly at us. Renae reached out with small hands to her Papa. Severus soon gathered her in his arms as I magically made her bottle up in the kitchen, which was open plan with the living room.

"I told you Black I'll let you talk if you promise not to swear in front of innocent ears" said Severus taking the bottle from me to feed Renae.

His wand was no longer aimed at Black but the threat was still there. Black nodded and Severus, in a rare display of wandless magic, removed the spell which had allowed a few moments of blissful peace.

" Cast the paternity spell and you will know that it's true" said Black seriously attempting and failing to glare Severus down.

With a sigh Severus looked to me his eyes asking what I wanted to do. I nodded, what harm could it do. Severus gently ruffled Renae's feather soft hair before placing her in her play pen across the room.

When he cast the spell on me and I felt only the familiar tingle of his magic then watched as the man in the chair turned the bright blue Severus had only a few weeks ago. Stunned I could only stare at the man and begin to put together the similarities. The dark slightly wavy hair, the blue eyes the same colour as one of mine and the mischievous twinkle.

Oh dear…

Could have been worse I supposed it could have been James Potter. I had heard only a few stories of this man from Severus and none of them had been all too flattering.

I was engaged to my fathers school rival. So much for happy families.

"The dog, Hansel, that was you?" Severus asked so calm it was positively unsettling.

"Yes, but it's unclear, I was a dog not an animagi. I had the brain of a dog and I remember it as a dog. When I came out the Veil I did so on four paws." he shrugged as well as he could magically bound.

"Oh wonderful my Dad had been following me round in dog form all my life… can this possibly be any better. Let me guess my owl is secretly my mother" I said a little hysterical with shock.

Severus gave me a concerned look before taking my hand into his.

"Ana, princess now we've established the truth could you please step away from IT so I can see if he's put the imperious on you?" said my father in a patronising manner all the while trying (and failing) to glare down Severus.

"Look Father" I ground out " I don't care whatever playground slap matches you and Severus used to have. Severus is my mate and he has put the past behind him maybe for the sake of my family you could do the same"

He seemed confused "Severus is your mate, that child, she's yours an-and his?"

He stared accusingly at Severus and I rolled my eyes at my fathers use of logic.

"Yes Renae is my daughter" said Severus smoothly if not a little smugly.

Then ladies and gentleman Sirius Black, my one and only biological father exploded. Not literally of course but what followed was half an hour of yelling and swearing. of course we muted him again but he didn't seem to notice and carried on going.

We took to ignoring him whilst contact all the necessary people who needed to know he was still alive. Within the hour our small abode was filled to the brim with people celebrating the return of Sirius Black. At which point he was distracted enough to be released from the chair.


End file.
